


Charade

by OftenWrongSoong



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Dom/sub, Humiliation, Humor, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Sexual Frustration, naughty boy, seriously he needs this so bad, so much porn, will riker is my bitch now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-10-27 17:24:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17771057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OftenWrongSoong/pseuds/OftenWrongSoong
Summary: “Well. It seems we have something of an... unusual mission for you.”Commander Will Riker, First Officer of the flagship Enterprise, thought that he was prepared for anything the universe could throw at him.Boy was he wrong.A diplomatic mission shows him that, sometimes, it's good to lose control.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have lost the original Tumblr post that inspired me to write this. It was along the lines; There's an away mission. For some reason, they have to send a couple. For some reason, that couple has to be Data and Riker.
> 
> It got me thinking; What bizarre set of circumstances would lead to that situation?
> 
> And that's how we got here. I hope you have as much fun reading this as I did writing it.

“Ah, Number One, come in. Have a seat.”

Riker strode into the Captain’s ready room and seated himself before the desk, keen and confident. Picard was holding a PADD in one hand, a cup of tea in the other. He quirked an eyebrow at the younger man’s bearded, eager face.

“Well. It seems we have something of an... unusual mission for you.”

“Sir?” Riker cocked his head, his brow furrowed. Picard put the PADD down and leant back in his chair, regarding his first officer over the rim of his gently steaming cup.

“You are required to open negotiations with the Bijugus, to assess their suitability to join the Federation. I’m sure you appreciate what an honor this is, and also how much rests on this meeting.”

“Absolutely, sir, and I’m ready.” Riker unconsciously squared his shoulders. Picard sighed softly.

“Bearing those things in mind, it has been brought to my attention that the Bijugus have a very rigid social structure that may make this away mission somewhat... complicated.” He shifted in his seat, frowning. “Taking that into account, I’ve asked Commander Data to accompany you on this mission, and I have tasked him with briefing you accordingly. I advise you to research as much as you can about these people, although I understand that Data has already compiled most of what he believes to be relevant onto this PADD for you, to make sure that you’re sufficiently prepared. However...” He grimaced. “Data’s idea of what is ‘relevant’ seems to include the majority of their entire written record. You may be better off asking him directly for any... pertinent details.”

“That sounds like Data. No-one else would think of providing an entire Encyclopedia.” Riker’s mouth quirked into a smile. Not even two years into his stint on the Enterprise, and he was already accustoming himself to the idiosyncrasies of his android second officer.

Picard cleared his throat softly and placed his cup into its saucer to lace his fingers together and lean on his elbows over the desk towards Riker.

“I must impress upon you the importance of adhering to the Bijugus’ social norms. They are a civilization rooted in tradition, and it would be disastrous to offend them at this early stage in the negotiations. I believe that Data will be the best person to assist you, as I am sure that asking any other member of your staff to aid you in masquerading as a couple may introduce certain tensions...”

“Excuse me, sir? A couple?” Riker blurted. Picard’s gaze darted away and he stood to pace slowly to his fish tank, seemingly to watch the elegant lion fish drifting in its watery home.

“The Bijugus have a social structure which, to us, seems... strange. I refer you to your second officer for the relevant details. But yes, you and Data will have to behave as a convincing... partnership.”

“With all due respect, sir...” Riker shifted in his seat. “Why not someone better... qualified?” His mind immediately turned to Deanna Troi, the delicate, beautiful Betazoid. He gave himself a mental shake. “Data’s hardly the best person to ask to behave in a... with... a relationship! Why not... Um...” Riker stuttered to a halt as Picard turned to regard him with his long face, a slight frown creasing the Captain’s brow.

“Indeed, who else? The Bijugus have a rigidly patriarchal society. To take a female would be seen as the height of bad form, indeed, it could break down the negotiations irreparably. And if not Data, then who would you chose? Worf? La Forge?”

Riker’s face flushed as he imagined a scowling Worf being asked to pretend to be his romantic partner, or Geordi’s awkward stuttering. “No, sir.” 

Picard grunted his assent. “So, Data it is, as... unlikely a pairing as we may find it. Number One, I must impress upon you again the importance of this mission. Here.” He picked up the PADD and handed it to Riker, who’s face had paled. “And... good luck.”

“Thank you, sir.” Riker said weakly.

 

He tried, he really did. But the wealth of information that Data had seen fit to provide him with proved almost impenetrable. He knew that they would be in orbit around the planet within the day, and knuckled down with a coffee to wade his way through the barrage of text, his bearded jaw set in determination. Gradually his mind wandered as his eyes skimmed over historical texts, economical details, the minutiae of their religious beliefs. He shook himself as he realized that he had read the same paragraph four times. He put the PADD down and rubbed his eyes wearily. What in the world was Data thinking, giving him a thousand word text about their agricultural development? He hardly needed to know about their specific forms of crop rotation. He stretched, grimacing at the thought that, on top of everything else, he would have to pretend that he and Data were in a committed, loving relationship. Damn, but he wished he could think of someone, _anyone,_ who was qualified enough to go with him, rather than have to make eyes at his own Second Officer, and an android at that!

 He sighed and stretched his arms above his head. “Computer. How long until we reach Connatus?”

“Arrival in orbit around the planet Connatus is projected to be in approximately eight hours and forty-five minutes.”

Riker dragged his hands down his face and rose to get more coffee.


	2. Chapter 2

He strode confidently into the hangar where the shuttle, and Data, was awaiting his arrival. The Bijugus had requested that they not beam down, something to do with their religious beliefs. Riker scowled a little at the thought. They’d have to start to think differently if they wanted to be a part of the Federation proper.

Data was checking over the shuttle, his golden eyes flicking rapidly as he assessed the craft’s readiness. He looked up as Riker approached.

“Commander.” He greeted. “I trust that you found the texts that I provided for you informative?”

“Oh, uh, of course. Thank you.” Riker felt his face heat. He had only woken up an hour ago, the PADD stuck to his cheek. Then it had been a mad dash to get ready and try to cram as much relevant information into his head as possible. He hoped fervently that someone would ask him about the weather systems, because it seemed that the only bit of Data’s massive wall of text he could remember was about precipitation over the mountains surrounding the capital.

He moved into the shuttle for his pre-flight checks and, finding everything in order, relayed his status to the hangar staff. Data took the co-pilot position, the force field flickered, and they soared out of the Enterprise and down towards the planet.

“I must say, this away mission provides an intriguing prospect.” Data’s nimble fingers danced across the screens. “The Bijugus are a fascinating people. I hope that you are not too daunted at the prospect of the dominant role that you will be required to play.”

“Oh, uh, no, not at all.” Riker frowned and turned to the android. “When you say ‘dominant’... what exactly will my role entail?”

Data quirked an eyebrow at him. “That you will be the leading partner in our supposed relationship.”

“Oh! Okay, yeah, I’m used to that.” Riker turned back to the screen. Data frowned and swiveled to face him.

“Sir, might I inquire as to whether you have absorbed the information that I was tasked with providing you? You seem somewhat under-prepared.”

“Well, I think I got the gist of it.” Riker glanced up at Data and then back at the screen. The android pursed his lips.

“Would you be so good as to provide me with an example of the formal greeting that you will be required to give upon arrival on the planet?”

“Well, maybe I skimmed it. Handshake, big smile, no problem.” Riker mumbled, stabbing at the console.

“With all due respect, sir, to offer a handshake would be a major faux-pas. Physical contact outside of a pair-bond in public is strictly taboo.”

“Okay, no handshake.”

“And please, sir, do _not_ bare your teeth at their delegates. Showing your teeth is considered extremely bad mannered.”

“No smiling. Got it.” Riker glanced at the android again before fixing his gaze on the controls. Data cocked his head.

“Sir. I hope that I am not overstepping my bounds when I venture the opinion that perhaps you are not sufficiently prepared for this mission.”

Riker sighed heavily and looked askance at Data. “You know what? You’re right, I’m not ready. Maybe we should go back, and we can re-schedule.”

Data shook his head. “Inadvisable, sir. The Bijugus would consider that a grave insult.”

“Of course they would. Perfect, just perfect.” Riker ground his teeth.

The android quirked an eyebrow as if a sudden thought had occurred, although Riker knew that information passed through Data’s neural nets at a phenomenal rate. “Perhaps it would be easier if we were to switch roles?”

“If you think that’d work, then I’m game. So, what, you do all the talking? You should be able to cope with that!” Riker grinned at Data, only for the smile to slip from his face as he was fixed in the android’s lambent gaze.

“It may be difficult for you, sir. I will be your superior in all but rank. You will be required to accompany me everywhere, at all times.”

“Well, we’d be doing that anyway, wouldn’t we?” Riker tweaked the controls as they entered the planet’s atmosphere, guiding the craft in to their designated landing point. Data turned to his own controls as he talked.

“I am afraid that you still do not comprehend the extent to which you will have to play the subordinate in our sham relationship. I will speak for you. You will not speak unless you are directly addressed. You must not fix your gaze upon anyone but me, you may only look at others obliquely. I will be the one to issue the formal greeting, _and_ carry the negotiations, whilst also treating you, my superior officer, in a manner which you may well find... degrading. Do you feel that you will be able to comply with these directives?”

Riker’s eyes were welded to the controls, but his mind was whirling. Could he? Even in pretense? And how would it even work? Awkward, formal Data, with not a shred of emotional awareness, who couldn’t even master the subtleties of human interpersonal relationships, would be the leading figure not just in the negotiations, but in their phony relationship? He shook his head as if he could clear it as he bought the little craft sleeting down through my butt layer towards the Bijugus’ capital city. What other choice did he have? He could say no, insist upon being superior, dominant, the role he was trained to play, the strong, masculine one. But then, the wrong word, the wrong look, and the whole thing would come tumbling down around his ears. He sighed through his nose as he settled the shuttle down on the landing pad, where the Bijugus delegates were gathered to greet them. He punched the last few controls to still the shuttle’s engines, and turned to his second officer.

“Okay. Yes, you lead.”

Data stood and held out his hand. Riker, after a moment of hesitation, placed his hand into the android’s pale palm and allowed himself to be drawn from his seat. He was surprised to feel the warmth under the bioplast skin. He had expected Data’s hand to be hard and cold, but instead the skin was supple and smooth, and shifted in a remarkably realistic way over the android’s endoskeleton. He allowed himself a moment to marvel at the feat of engineering before he found himself being tugged insistently towards the slowly opening door. 


	3. Chapter 3

The sunlight was bright, and for a moment all Riker could see was yellow-white light, until his eyes adjusted. The city was spread out beneath them, the landing point a raised platform in the foothills of the mountain range that cupped the city protectively on three sides. Where the mountains ended the sea began, the city sloping gently down to embrace the water, docks and jetties lining the shore.

The Bijugus delegates were stood waiting, ready to receive the Federation ambassadors. Riker felt his heart thump as the extent of his utter lack of preparedness sunk into his mind.

The people waiting for them were, at least, humanoid. Their skin was so pale as to be almost white, their hair colors ranging from sandy blonde through reds and browns, with not a wisp of facial hair to be seen on any of them. They were uniformly slim, rangy in build, their clothes fitted in cuts seemingly to accentuate their slender bodies, and none of them over six foot tall. The fabrics used in their clothes seemed almost universally to be in shades of brown and yellow. Riker felt his heart sink as he realized that he must look like a freak, with his pink skin, bearded face, bright red uniform and broad shoulders. He had never felt so alien. He looked at his companion and blinked as it sunk in that Data, of all people, looked right at home.

The android’s normally impassive face was mobile and animated, seemingly with delight, as he gripped Riker’s hand and led him down onto the planet’s surface. Riker tried to remember everything that Data had told him. Only look at others askance. Don’t talk. Don’t show your teeth. Don’t offer your hand. He allowed himself to be led meekly before the Bijugus, his head slightly bowed and his eyes to the side, watching the android for queues. Data was smiling brightly, albeit with his lips firmly pressed together. Riker plastered a similar expression onto his own face, but it felt like a grimace.

Data halted a respectful distance before the welcoming committee, and curiosity won over caution as Riker’s eyes slid upwards to examine the group. All male of course, and in pairs, holding hands. And of each pair, one had their eyes fixed on the visitors, and one had their eyes pointed at the floor. Riker dropped his eyes hurriedly when he realized how intently he was being scrutinized. He felt ridiculous, stood there clutching Data’s hand like a shy child, and he could feel the heat rising to his cheeks. This wasn’t him, damn it! He was Will Riker, _Commander_ Will Riker! He ground his teeth in embarrassment.

Data raised his free hand, palm upwards towards the sky, arm held stiffly out at the shoulder, fingertips towards the Bijugus delegates. The leader of the group, Riker supposed an official of some kind, replicated the gesture, and then dropped his arm to his side with a grin.

“The light of the Gods shines brightly upon our meeting.” The Bijugus leader said.

“And the favor of their blessings falls upon the fields.” Data intoned, and Riker fought down his reaction. Data’s voice was low and melodic, so unlike his normal clipped speech. Riker glanced at the android, shocked.

“Ah! You recited it perfectly!” The delegate tapped his closed fist onto his chest rapidly three times, a gesture Riker took to be an approval. Well, hard to applaud when one hand is in another’s grip. The Bijugus’ smile widened. “I had feared that you may not be familiar with our ways.”    

“Only the turunka has the excuse of ignorance.” Data replied, his eyes sparkling with merriment, and a chorus of throaty chuckles showed the Bijugus’ appreciation of this bizarre statement. Riker forced a smile to his own face, and watched the other submissives from the corner of his eye. They were obviously intent upon the meeting, albeit in a passive sort of way, and were reacting to the apparent joke in their own subtle ways; the shake of a head, a lop-sided grin, the light tap of fingertips to breastbone. So, the dominants applauded with a closed fist, the submissives with fingertips. A useful tit-bit of information.

“I am Ianfur and Joril. I am the heads of the capital.” The dominant lead Bijugus was gazing unabashedly at Data, his head slightly to one side with curiosity.

“I am Data and Riker. I am the ambassadors of the Federation.” Data replied. Riker suppressed a shudder. ‘I am’! As if they were one person. And, of course, the dominant name first. In all other cases _he_ would be doing the introductions, in rank order. Well, not today.

“We are delighted to welcome you!” Ianfur gestured to the group around him. “But, with the formalities done, please, relax! We would very much like for you to enjoy your time here, and to see as much of the city as you like. There will be time for discussions tonight over dinner. In the meantime, allow us to escort you to your accommodation.”

“Your hospitality is most gratefully received!” Data replied brightly, his voice still pitched low.

They were lead through the outskirts of the city, gathering curious onlookers as they went, past gardens and fountains, ornamental ponds filled with shimmering fish. Riker was sure that, under any other circumstance, it would seem like paradise. But his palm was damp in Data’s grip, his neck aching from bowing his head, the collar of his uniform itching as he sweated. The heat of the sun, which before had been so pleasant, was becoming intolerable, beating down on the back of his neck. He felt vulnerable and exposed, prey to the open stares of the citizens as they passed.

Data seemed to be totally at ease, chatting amiably with their host. Riker was finding it difficult to follow their conversation. Much of it appeared to be in metaphor or allusion, and he felt a pang of guilt at his previous disparagement of Data over the volume of information he had provided. Of _course_ Data had given him ‘relevant’ information. It was _all_ relevant, their very language was built around references to their weather, their livestock, crops and Gods. It would have been impossible for him to have a conversation without a thorough knowledge of their planet and culture. He breathed out a sigh of relief that Data had stepped up and taken control, and forced himself to relax. He allowed his gaze to drift and take in their surroundings as they walked, the delicate buildings and graceful sculptures adorning small squares, where brightly colored canopies sheltered market traders and their wares, and flowering vines laced up the walls and filled the air with their scent.

“This is the capitol building, where the meetings will be held, along with our meals. You have been provided with accommodation here for the duration of your stay.” Ianfur cocked his eyebrow. “I see that you carry no luggage.”

Data bowed his head in acknowledgement. “We travel with a minimum of belongings, for only the atlair carries his world with him.”

“Most true!” Ianfur beamed that pressed-lip smile. “Come, I will show you your room, and you may refresh yourselves and rest through luftnar before exploring the city.”

 

Their room was small but well appointed, with a terminal on the desk, a bathroom, and a balcony overlooking the city, with the sea beyond. One bed, Riker noted glumly. Still, he rationalized, Data had no need to sleep, so most likely it would be all his.

“I shall leave you now, and we will meet again over food.” Ianfur inclined his head and Joril, his mate, dipped at the waist. Data and Riker copied the gesture, and the door slid shut as the Bijugus left the room.

Riker groaned a sigh as Data finally released his sweating hand. He flopped back onto the bed gratefully , rolling his shoulders to ease the crick in his neck. Data cocked his head.

“Are you not eager to explore the city? We have several hours before the formal dinner.”

“Yeah, sure, but it’s pretty hot out there.” Riker stretched out on the cool sheets, pathetically grateful for the breeze blowing in through the open balcony doors.

“Yes, this is luftnar, the hottest part of the day. Normally this is a time of rest, similar to the old earth custom of Siesta. Do you wish also to rest until the temperature lowers?”

“Not all of us are as impervious to the heat as you are, my friend!” Riker grinned.

 


	4. Chapter 4

After resting and bathing, thankfully alone, Riker consented to a walk around the city. It wasn’t large, easily traversable in a day, but Data steered them towards one of the parks, full of fragrant flowers and shady overhanging trees. Riker was relieved to find that, away from the direct attention of the delegates, he could raise his head enough to take in his surroundings. He breathed deeply, relishing the fresh air and the heady scent of the flowers. Everywhere he looked, male couples were walking hand-in-hand.

“So where are the females?” He wondered aloud. Data squeezed his hand.

“Not so loud, sir. Females are not to be spoken of.”

“All right.” Riker lowered his voice. “But, seriously, where are they? A race can’t exist without procreation.”

“Quite true, sir. The females of this race are a sub-species, of much lesser intelligence. Physically they differ from the males in many ways, and are usually kept within the family home, to nurture the young.”

“But... That’s barbaric!” Riker’s brow furrowed. “Surely the difference in gender isn’t so marked that the females have to be shut away!”

“I am afraid, sir, that in this race the differences are profound.” Data smiled and nodded amiably at a passing couple, and Riker lowered his eyes. Data waited until the couple were out of earshot before continuing, and Riker raised his gaze again. “The females are only of basic intellect, almost animals. Having said that, they are well taken care of. The Bijugus revere the females, and ensure that they are provided with every comfort they require. Each male couple keeps a harem of females, and is responsible for their welfare. A couple is judged by how well they keep their females. However, the females only come into heat once a year, and so the custom is for males to pair up, to provide for each other until the females come into season.”

Riker shook his head, mystified. His gaze swept sideways, to where a couple were sprawled on a blanket, locked in a passionate embrace.

“The males do seem very... intent on each other.” He remarked, spotting another couple in the shade of a tree. Surely they weren’t doing what he thought they were doing, out in the open...

“The Bijugus are a libidinous people. They are utterly devoted to their mates, and believe that harmonious and passionate relationships are a sign of a well-functioning society.”

“Hence the need for a couple to represent the Federation.” Riker’s eyes widened with sudden understanding.

“Precisely, sir. They would have no respect for the Federation as a society if we could not show them a loving couple as proof of the strength of the culture we represent.” Data glanced at him. “It would serve us well to be seen to be as devoted to each other as possible.”

Riker barked an awkward laugh. “Sure, sure, but...”

“Sir. The success of the negotiations may rest on convincing these people that we are in love. It is regrettable that there were no other suitable candidates to be your partner, ones that you would be more at ease with than myself, however...”

“I’m perfectly at ease with you!” Riker dropped his eyes as another couple approached. “Just not, you know... in that way...” His voice trailed away to a mumble as Data’s free hand slid around the back of his neck and the android drew his head down to press their mouths together. Riker’s eyes widened in astonishment. Data’s lips were warm and soft, and his fingers ran up into the man’s hair as he pressed his slim body close to deepen the kiss. Riker closed his eyes and dropped Data’s hand to clasp the android’s waist as he opened his mouth to the kiss, and a thrill of heat shot through his body. Damn, who would have thought that Data would be such a good kisser? He shivered a little as he felt the tip of the android’s tongue against his own, and his fingers tightened on Data’s narrow waist.

Data broke the kiss, pulling away slightly and taking Riker’s hand once more. All Riker could do was gape at him. The android quirked an eyebrow.

“Sir, with all due respect, you may wish to modify your facial expression, in order to convince people that we are in a long-term relationship. Your current expression of shock does somewhat give the game away.”

Riker clamped his mouth shut with a snap. Another couple greeted them, and Data smiled that closed-mouth smile before turning his gaze to Riker once more, his yellow-gold eyes alive with illusory passion. Riker swallowed as his addled brain supplied him with the memory of Data’s tongue in his mouth. Perhaps this was going to be easier than he thought.

“Are you all right, sir?” Data queried.

“I think you’d better just call me Will.”

 

The rest of their stroll through the city was uneventful. Riker was grateful that he wasn’t required to interact with the locals. It gave him some time to think. He felt strangely detached, the whole situation dreamlike and surreal. He was suddenly very aware of Data’s hand in his, and the way the android would occasionally smooth his thumb over Riker’s knuckles. The gesture seemed somehow intimate and meaningful, and Riker found himself reciprocating the movement, the contact sending little thrills through his body. _Stop it!_ This was _Data_ for crying out loud. And his Second Officer, to boot. But here, well... They were meant to be lovers, weren’t they? If he encouraged further intimacies, even enjoyed them, wouldn’t that make their phony relationship that much more believable? It wasn’t as if he was really that interested in him. Was he?

“Will.” And something about the way Data said his name, the voice he was putting on for the benefit of the sham, that low, sultry _oh damn it all stop it stop it!_

“Data?” He coughed a little to clear the gruffness from his own voice.

“We should start making our way back to the capitol building, for the formal dinner.”

“Sure, sure.” A formal dinner! Would he have to sit and stare at the table the whole time? He was sure his neck was getting sunburnt. And then Data’s thumb swept the back of his hand again, brushing his thoughts to dust. Riker clenched his jaw. What was he, fifteen again and with his first crush? Pathetic. But damn it all, he wanted to kiss him again! He wanted to put his hands on that slim waist and pull their bodies together, and sure, maybe it would just be while they were here, on Connatus, but there were parts of his body that seemed to be _very_ interested in the idea.

“Is there something the matter, Will? You seem distracted.”

 _Hell yes I’m distracted, because my android Second Officer is coming on to me and I like it, I really do!_ “No, I’m fine. It’s just... I’m just getting used to things here.”

“I see. You are doing very well. I must admit, you are playing your part much more convincingly than I had anticipated.” Data reached across to run his knuckles down Riker’s cheek. He suppressed a shiver.

“Thank you. It’s... easier than I thought.” Riker turned his head to brush his mouth over Data’s hand, and felt a wave of warmth rush through him as the android’s fingertips teased his lower lip, stroking the soft skin.

“Very good.” Data’s voice was almost a purr. “Most convincing.”


	5. Chapter 5

The dinner was held in a large hall, decked out with floral decorations in welcome and celebration. They were seated at a round table along with Ianfur and Joril, plus a few of the other delegates who had been part of the welcoming committee. Other tables were dotted around the hall, and the atmosphere was lively. Riker allowed the conversation to drift over him as he glanced around the table, taking his queues from the other submissives. For a formal dinner, the Bijugus were relaxed, and the submissives much more animated than they had been in public. They talked quietly with their partners, sipped their wine, even raised their heads occasionally. Riker wondered how the food would be served, if the waiters would have to be hand-in-hand whist carrying plates and platters. He needn’t have worried, for upon the gentle chime of a bell, the food materialized before them, trays of vegetables and grains, fish and meats. His mouth watered as the smells reached him, savory and tempting. It seemed to have been an awfully long time since he had eaten last. Still, he didn’t move, didn’t pull his hand from Data’s grip, their laced fingers resting on the table before them, as was apparently the custom.

“The blessings of the Gods, made real.” Declared Ianfur, gesturing to the platters.

“And truly, you are blessed.” Data replied, his eyes shining with delight. Ianfur grinned.

“Surely this must seem as hay to the turunka compared to the wonders available to you?”

Data shook his head with a smile. “It is a foolish man indeed who would turn away the rains. A feast is a feast, as Fendrith well knows!”

The Bijugus chuckled and tapped their chests, and Riker couldn’t help but smile. He had no idea what Data was talking about, but he was proud of the effort the android was making to put these people at ease. His stomach growled loudly, and he looked down as his face heated with embarrassment.

“Ah, Fendrith’s thunder!” Ianfur exclaimed. “Please, Data, do not delay, we all know what wrath would befall us if the warning of the storm is ignored!”

Data laughed lightly and thumped his chest in approval, and Riker’s heart leapt in his chest. He had never heard the android laugh before, and although he knew it was a sham, there was a melodic quality to it that sent a thrill through him. When had Data become such a consummate actor?

A plate was placed before him and Data served him, filling his plate with the bounty of Connatus. Riker glanced at the others arrayed around the table, watching for the moment he would know that it was socially acceptable to pick up the spoon, which appeared to be the only eating apparatus supplied. Everything was cut into bite-sized morsels, presumably because it would be impossible to use a knife with only one hand. He wondered how the chefs coped.

As the others around the table lifted their spoons and began to eat, he began on his own meal in earnest. It was, without a doubt, one of the freshest meals he had eaten for some time, and he relished the flavors and textures. Replicator food was all well and good, but you couldn’t beat real plants, grown in dirt and nourished by sunlight. The conversation stalled for a while as everyone enjoyed their food, and Riker was more than happy just to eat in silence, Data’s hand warm in his. The android was nibbling at his own food with every sign of enjoyment.

“I must admit,” Ianfur said between bites, “I am most curious about your human mate. Tell me, are they all so... furry?”

Riker felt the heat rising to his cheeks as Data chuckled along with the others around the table.

“No, it is a personal aesthetic choice. The facial hair grows naturally once the males reach maturity, and it is their decision whether to remove it or not. In fact...” And here, Data leaned forward conspiratorially, “When we first met, his face was as smooth as yours or mine.”   

“Ah!” One of the other delegates leaned back. “Then why do you not have him remove it?”

Data shook his head with a smile. “The sparrow makes no demands of the worm, save that it provide nourishment.”

“Wise words!” Ianfur beamed at his mate. “I would not dream of demanding that Joril change a single hair on his head!” Joril smiled back at his mate.

Riker ground his teeth. Had Data just compared him to a _worm?_ He had warned him that he might feel degraded, but a _worm?_   He glanced at the android to find Data gazing at him with adoration shining in his yellow-gold eyes, and Riker’s heart thumped. Damn, how was Data _doing_ this to him? Was there something in the food, the water, the air? He blushed again and looked down, taking a sip of his wine to cover his discomfort.

“Are all human males as big as he is?” One of the other delegates was asking.

“He is not particularly remarkable in terms of his physique, although he is taller than average. But do not judge the beast for its fur. He has many other qualities that make him an admirable mate.”

“Of course!” The delegate grinned. “I would not dare to suggest otherwise, you are obviously well-suited. But, as he is much larger than you, is he not stronger? Does that not create difficulties with your lovemaking?”

Riker almost choked on the mouthful of fish he was chewing, and Data squeezed his hand in warning.

“Not at all! Can not the turunka pull alongside the septin? For all his size he has a gentle soul, and I am much stronger than he.” To prove his point Data used his free hand to twist his spoon into a knot, to the delight of the Bijugus, who thumped or tapped their chests in approval.

“But of course, you are an android!” Ianfur exclaimed delightedly. “I must admit, Data, that you fit so well among us that sometimes I forget that you are not one of our kind.”

“I am gratified to hear it.” Data bowed his head in acknowledgement of the compliment.

“You will excuse our many questions, but one cannot learn without a teacher.” One of the delegates waved his spoon at Riker as he addressed Data. “Does not the difference in rank create friction in your dynamic?”

“He may command me by rank, yes, but I am the ruler of his heart.” Data looked at Riker with his golden eyes half closed. “Our work and our pleasure are well kept separated, as the keplar well knows!”

Ianfur thumped his chest. “Too true! You are a wise man.”

Riker couldn’t tear his eyes from Data. That lidded gaze sent a shiver down his spine that went straight to his groin. Damn but he wanted to kiss him! Data seemed to notice the effect he was having on him, and reached out to cup his cheek and draw his head down to brush their lips together. Riker couldn’t help himself as he pressed his mouth against Data’s, the intimate contact sending thrills through his body as those warm lips moved against his. He pushed forward and Data backed away, separating their mouths with a suddenness that left Riker gasping. He dimly heard the chuckling of the Bijugus through the thundering of his own pulse roaring in his ears.

“You are well paired! He is obviously deeply desirous of you.”

“You must forgive him, it is the time of day when he is most receptive.”

“Not at all, it is a delight!”

Riker dropped his eyes to his now nearly empty plate and spooned the last of his food into his mouth almost automatically. His mind was a jumbled mess, and as Data’s knee brushed his under the table, he wasn’t sure he wanted to try and sort his muddled thoughts. Maybe the flowers were giving off some sort of pheromone... Data’s thumb caressed his hand, and his cock twitched as his heart thumped. _Not now, damn it!_ He took a deep breath to try and calm himself, forcing the reaction of his body down, trying to turn his mind to something, _anything,_ that would stop him from imagining what he would do if they were alone...

His empty plate was whisked away from under his nose, and the conversation stalled again as a platter of small pastries appeared in the center of the table, to be received with delight by the Bijugus. To Riker’s surprise Data waved them away with a shake of his head and a wry smile, much to the amusement of their fellow diners. Riker glanced at him, questioning, and Data raised an eyebrow.

“We have no need of those. You are more than capable without any such assistance.”

Riker frowned and leaned towards Data to ask him what was going on, when he saw from the corner of his eye one of the dominant Bijugus feeding a pastry to his mate, the subordinate licking his lover’s fingers enthusiastically. Riker bit back his question. Aphrodisiacs. Data was right, that was the _last_ thing he needed right now. He swallowed hard as the others around the table turned their attention to their partners. Data looked askance at him, and Riker leaned close.

“I think we should go.” He pitched his voice low, but the Bijugus sat closest to him started and stared at him in astonishment at his statement, and Data’s eyes flickered a warning.

“That is,” Riker hastily amended, “if you like?”

Data smiled at him adoringly, his golden eyes glittering. “You are so attentive to my desires, Will.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

“Will you not stay?” Ianfur queried. He looked somewhat disappointed, and Joril was bold enough to rest his head on his mate’s shoulder in reassurance.

“Forgive us, but it is not common for us to conduct our union in groups. There are many differences in our cultures, and one that humans value most highly is privacy.”

Riker could feel his pulse throbbing in his throat. _Union?_ This ‘formal’ dinner was going to turn into some sort of orgy? He felt sweat prickle his brow as he glanced around, taking in the rest of the room. Some of the Bijugus had their mates in their laps, kissing and caressing. Over in the corner a couple were up against the wall... over there, on the floor... He drew a shuddering breath. Suddenly his fitted uniform jumpsuit felt very tight. Thank God he hadn’t eaten one of those pastries! Data put his hand on Riker’s chest and he gasped. He covered the android’s slim fingers with his own hand and Data took it and brought it to his mouth, kissing the man’s palm, running his tongue over his skin. Riker sucked a breath between his teeth. Now his uniform really _was_ tight. He shifted uncomfortably and Data smiled at him, his hooded eyes alive with passion.

“Come then, to our room. We will see you again over breakfast.” Data nodded his farewells to the delegates, most of whom were too absorbed in their own pleasure to notice. Riker realised he was trembling as Data drew him up from the table and pulled him into a lingering kiss. His knees felt weak, and he groaned into the android’s mouth as he pressed his body close. His hands gripped Data’s waist, fingers pressing into the surprisingly yielding pseudo-skin under his uniform. Data’s hands pushed against his hips, moving him back a pace. Riker was breathing hard as he looked down at Data gazing up at him, a half-smile on the android’s lips, his golden eyes bright. Data took his hand and led him from the hall and into the corridor, guiding him towards their room. Maybe it was the wine. He felt as if he was floating, dream-like, his mind awash with lust, his body heated with the desire coursing through his veins. A couple were walking towards them, their arms around each other’s waists, and Data pushed Riker to one side of the corridor to allow them to pass. Riker took the opportunity to grab the android and pull him into his arms, fastening their lips again, hungry to taste his mouth. Data’s hands were running up and down his chest as he pushed the man into the wall with his lithe body, and Riker grabbed the android’s ass to pull their bodies tight together, groaning at the friction as he ground himself onto the answering hardness he found. He felt on fire with this, passion burning his body and scorching his thoughts to nothingness as his body took over.

Data pushed himself back again, separating their bodies and mouths and taking up his hand once more, almost dragging him to the room. Riker fought back the impulse to grab the android bodily and carry him into the room to throw him onto the bed and tear his clothes off with his teeth. Data looked back over his shoulder as the door slid open and he pulled Riker into the room, dropping his hand and turning away as the door closed behind them. Riker bent and hurriedly dragged his boots off, his breathing ragged. He straightened and moved into the room, where Data was sitting at the desk, the terminal flickering as he delved into the files.

“Data?” Riker’s brow furrowed. Data looked back up over his shoulder, his stoical face a blank mask.

“Sir?”

It was like having ice water thrown in his face. _This_ was Data, emotionless, unfeeling, and totally unaware. He had no hormones, no chemical reaction to stimulus, no lust burned in those synthetic synapses. He had been acting, performing, and not only had the Bijugus bought it, Riker had fallen for it as well. He felt a total fool. How could he have possibly have imagined that this day could end with them giving in to their passion? Data _had_ no passion.

He collapsed to sit on the bed, trying to slow his breathing, forcing himself to calmness. His body wasn’t giving up so easily. Perhaps he should just go into the bathroom and satisfy himself, get it over with, and stop his body yearning for something that he couldn’t have.

“Sir? Is everything all right?”

“Sure, sure. I just... it’s been a... a difficult day.” He sighed and dragged his hands over his face. He was sweating. He wanted to peel the uniform from his too-hot body, but he couldn’t in front of Data, his lust was too obvious.

Data stood from his seat at the desk. _No, don’t, don’t come over here, oh for fuck’s sake..._

“Sir, you know that you can be totally frank with me. I have no feelings to be hurt. If my behavior has upset you, I would rather be made aware of it, so that I am able to take steps to modify my future actions.”

“No, no Data, I’m not upset with you. I just...” Riker sighed again and pushed his fingers through his hair. “You want me to be frank, so... Honestly, I found your behavior... provocative. Arousing.”

Data’s eyebrows rose fractionally. “Then, that is your problem? You are aroused?”

“Yes, that’s my problem. And, I guess I thought that we’d... That when we were alone...” He shook his head as he felt himself blush. “It’s ridiculous, I just got carried away. It’s no fault of yours.”

Data nodded, his brow creased. “I can understand your frustration.”

Riker laughed weakly. “No, I’m not sure you can.”

“On the contrary. I have many programs governing my behavior, which set up and activate subroutines that provide predictions as to the outcomes of certain behaviors and circumstances. If the parameters are not met and the expected conclusion is not achieved, the program shuts down automatically. It is an experience which can be... disconcerting.”

“Well, in this case, the parameters were never there, I just... let myself fall for our own act.”

“And yet, if these feelings are affecting you so strongly, can you truly say it is an act?”

“Data, I don’t want to philosophize.” Riker rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands as he stood. “I’m just gonna... go to the bathroom and... get ready for bed.”

“Sir.” Data stepped close, and Riker repressed a shiver as he felt his cock twitch. “If you wish, I am willing to continue our ‘act’, if it would aid you.”

“You... you don’t have to do that.”

“We still have several days here on the planet, and we must continue to convince the Bijugus that we are lovers. If you wish to make this a reality, it will only aid our performance.”

“You don’t have to... have sex with me. This is... It’s my problem, not yours.”

“It makes no difference to me.” Data shrugged one shoulder. “I have no objection to being physically intimate with you. Indeed, it will provide me with an insight into that particular aspect of human male sexuality.”

“You’ve... never been with a man before?” Riker forced himself to breathe evenly as his heart thumped. Could he, really? With Data?

The android nodded. “Thus far all of my sexual experiences have been with women. I would be interested in exploring homosexual intercourse, and I am not averse to exploring it with you, particularly if it would further aid in our negotiations with the Bijugus.”

“I don’t want to... deceive you.” Riker took a deep breath. “I... I don’t love you. I don’t feel... I don’t want to have a relationship with you.”

“I understand.” Data cocked his head. “Our relationship can be purely sexual. I have no objection to this. Indeed, it will make our return to the Enterprise and our recommencing of our accustomed roles a much smoother transition.”

Damn, that was something he hadn’t considered. But still, Data was right. So what if they had a fling while they were here? Data would have no problem putting that aside, and neither would he, once they were away from this planet, this atmosphere, this... dynamic. _Oh, this dynamic!_

“Okay. Okay. But...” Riker looked at the android. “I... I want you to call me Will.”

“I can do that.”

“And...” Riker looked down, his face heating. “I want you to behave the same way you’ve been behaving... out there. I want...”

“You wish to be submissive, and for me to be dominant?”

“Please.” The word came out as a harsh whisper.

“Will.” Data’s hand cupped his cheek and he gasped, his eyes darting up to meet the android’s lidded gaze.

“Oh God.” He croaked, and then Data was pressing his body close and drawing his face down, and Will needed no further encouragement. He wrapped his arms around the android and drew him hard against his body, his eager mouth hungry and forceful. Data answered with equal ferocity, teeth clashing and noses bumping in their eagerness. Will moaned into the android’s mouth as their tongues tasted each other, wrapping, tangling and sliding, Data’s fingers digging into his back. Will grabbed Data’s hips, pulling their sexes together, grinding himself against the android. Data’s hands grasped his wrists and pulled his hands away, not aggressive, but implacable. Will gasped, his body trembling with need as Data stepped back, still gripping the man’s wrists with his strong pale fingers.

“Undress yourself.” Data said. It was almost a command, and Will was powerless to disobey, trapped in the lambent gaze of the android’s golden eyes as Data released his arms. He unzipped his jumpsuit and dragged it from his body, tore his underwear down his legs, pulled his socks from his feet. Data’s eyes swept up and down his body, shining with desire.  

“Will.” The android breathed the word, somewhere between a purr and a growl. It almost totally unmanned him. He was panting, practically drooling, his body aching with lust. Data quirked a smile.

“Lie down.”

Will pushed himself backwards onto the bed and did as he was told, keeping his head raised to watch as Data removed his own clothes, slowly, too slowly. Will’s hands gripped the sheets as he watched the android’s body emerge from his uniform, shimmering silver-gold skin and sculpted musculature revealed as he unhurriedly peeled his jumpsuit away, all the while keeping Will fixed in his gaze, like a snake hypnotizing its prey. Data’s hands slid up the man’s legs to his knees, pushing them apart as he flowed onto the bed like a cat, pushing his body between Will’s legs, dragging his body along the man’s hardness as he covered him, until they were face to face and their mouths could meet again. Will bucked his hips as he clawed the android’s back, and Data answered by fastening his teeth into the man’s lip, making him gasp.

“Are you ready for me?” Data’s voice was husky in his ear as the android’s hand slid down his body to cup his balls, heavy with need. Will groaned and then gasped as Data’s hand slid down between his buttocks.

“No! No, hang on, I...” Will ground his teeth and Data drew his hand away.

“Is there something wrong?” Data purred, his fingers trailing up the man’s flank.

“I’m not used to... I’ve never... received before.”

“Hmm.” Data sat back on his heels, looking down at the man spread-eagled on the bed before him. “Very well.” He dipped his head and ran his tongue up the length of Will’s straining hardness, and the man gasped as his cock leapt eagerly, the tip wet with precum. Data raised his eyes to meet Will’s gaze as he drew the head of his sex into his mouth and slid his lips down the shaft, tearing a ragged cry from the man. Will’s trembling hands tangled in Data’s hair, and the android reached up to grab the man’s wrists and push his arms back to the mattress as he took his length, his nimble tongue pulling Will’s aching cock into his throat. The man’s hips bucked spasmodically and he moaned as the warm wetness engulfed him, tight and sweet, caressing his desire.

“Oh God!” He cried out as Data’s mouth slid slowly up until the android was sucking firmly on the swollen tip, massaging it with his tongue. Data drew his head back and Will’s cock left his mouth, springing up to his belly, shining with the android’s saliva. Will was panting, sweat beading on his chest, straining futilely against the android’s grip, his arms pinned firmly to the bed. Why had he stopped, when it was so good, and he was so close to satisfaction? He moaned again and squirmed, and then Data was straddling his hips and guiding his cock with his hand, and Will’s back arched off the bed as there was a moment of resistance before the sudden yielding, and then tight, so tight and hot and so _good._ He shouted out loud as Data took him, easing himself down onto his length, his body accepting and welcoming him in until he was buried up to the hilt in the android, pale flesh engulfing him, his mind addled with delight. Data canted his hips and Will cried out again as the android worked his cock, rocking and swaying and moving the man’s hardness inside himself.

“Fuck!” He shouted again and Data hummed in approval, rotating his hips, his pale phallus firm and proud as he leant back to press the man deeper into himself, and Will’s hands clenched into fists.

“Data, God Data, I’m gonna come, I...” Will’s eyes rolled and his heels dug into the bed as he pressed himself up into the android, thrusting his hips into him and driving his cock deep as he howled, and his mind filled with ecstasy as all of the torment and tension of the day left his body in a heady explosion of delight, pouring himself into his lover, emptying himself into his body in a burst of joy.

His legs were shaking as his body finally relaxed, the tension of his need draining from his satiated body. He was gasping, panting for air, his body slick with sweat, and he looked up in wonder at the pale face smiling down on him, golden eyes sparkling.

“Oh fuck.” He gasped, and Data quirked his mouth into a lop-sided grin before slowly easing himself up, Will’s slowly softening cock leaving his body to fall onto the man’s belly with a damp smack. Data slid down the bed to stand and move into the bathroom, and all Will could do was lie there sucking air, watching the android’s pale back as he walked, the shift and play of artificial muscles under shimmering bioplast skin. His head fell to the pillow as the bathroom door slid shut, and he allowed his mind to drift on the currents of the afterglow, his eyelids heavy, his body awash with pleasure and satisfaction. He groaned and stretched, easing the last of the tension from his muscles as the bathroom door opened again, and Data moved quietly into the room and began to dress himself.

“Hey, hang on, wait.” Will pushed himself up to sit and gaze at the android, who had paused with his jumpsuit half on. “What about you?”

“What do you mean?” Data cocked his head.

“Don’t you want me to... return the favor? To satisfy you?”

Data’s eyebrows rose and he regarded the man with surprise. “There is no need for you to reciprocate. I have no desire.”

“But...” Will’s brow creased in confusion. “You were aroused...”

Data shook his head. “I am able to perform sexually, but I feel no arousal. Lust is an emotion, and I am incapable, as you well know.”

“Then... You can’t orgasm?”

“An orgasm is an emotional response to stimulus.”

“Well, fuck.” Will fell back onto the bed and scrubbed his face with his hands. “I feel like I’ve used you.”

“You have done no such thing. I was a willing participant.”

“But you didn’t enjoy it!”

Data nodded, his eyes flickering to the side. “That is true, but then, I cannot truly enjoy anything. The satisfaction I derive from acts such as this is in the pleasure that it brings to others, and the information that I can gather from it, to further my journey to becoming more human. In that respect, I can be ‘satisfied’.”

“It seems like poor consolation.” Will’s jaw creaked into an enormous yawn, which he covered belatedly with his arm. He looked up at the android apologetically.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to be rude. I wasn’t yawning at you...”

“It is quite all right. It is perfectly normal for you to feel tired. Orgasm often has a soporific effect upon humans. Please, rest.”

Will needed little urging, and rolled himself up in the rumpled sheets, yawning mightily. Data finished dressing himself and quirked his head at the man, as if a sudden thought had occurred.

“It could be said that I am the one who has used _you._ After all, I am not prey to base instinct, hormonal fluctuations and emotions. In that sense, it is I who should apologize.”

Will’s bearded face split into a grin. “You make me sound like an animal.”

“You are, sir, by most definitions.”

Will gave a sleepy chuckle and allowed himself to drift away into the haze of sleep, and Data went back to the terminal. 


	7. Chapter 7

He awoke slowly, his thoughts coalescing from dream to reality, the events of the previous day rising to the top of his mind like cream. He stretched luxuriously, his body aching pleasantly. He grinned to himself as the memory of his passion floated through his consciousness.

“Good morning, sir.”

“Yes, it is.” Will raised his head to meet the android’s gaze. Data quirked a small smile.

“You have approximately forty-four minutes before breakfast is served in the dining hall.”

“Sounds good. I should probably shower.” He pushed himself up onto his elbows to watch as Data’s nimble hands flew over the console and the files scrolled past on the screen, illuminating the android’s pale face. A flash of heat raced through his veins. God, what those hands might be capable of...

“Sir? Is everything all right?” Data quirked an eyebrow, and Will realized that he had been staring. He grinned.

“Call me Will.”

Data’s eyes seemed to deepen, and he fixed the man with his half-lidded gaze.

“Will.”

“How do you _do_ that?” Will breathed. He could barely even admit to himself that somehow that sultry stare and mellow voice combined had the power to turn his thoughts to mush and his resolve to nothingness. Data cocked his head to one side.

“I extensively researched the Bijugus and their way of life. I then created a program to allow me to mimic aspects of their personalities in order to better integrate with their society during our stay.”

“But, you don’t do that with humans. Why not?”

Data frowned. “In my attempts to become more human, I have in the past pretended to emotions that I did not have. But, that is not who I really am. I have learned that, in order to have true friends and lasting relationships, it is of paramount importance that one is true to oneself. It is more important to me that my friends and colleagues accept me for who I really am, than to deceive them into liking me for something that I am not.”

“You are a wise man, my friend.” Will’s smile slipped as he pushed himself up to sit on the edge of the bed, his brows coming together in consternation. “But... does it bother you that I’m... asking you to behave a certain way, just to... to please me?”

“Not particularly.” Data shrugged lightly. “We are both aware that is an act, a performance. I am not asking you to accept that as the real me, nor are you deceived into thinking that it is my true personality.”

Will nodded thoughtfully. “I just want to make sure that you’re okay with it, that’s all.”

“Of course. I appreciate your concern.”

“Still, it’s... very erotic.” Will’s mouth quirked into a lopsided grin. “You’re... very good, you know.”

Data cocked his head. “At what?”

Will took a breath. “At... lovemaking. You’re... it was, really, really good.”

“I am glad that you appreciated it. I too found the experience fascinating.”

“Oh, it was more than fascinating.” Will sighed, shaking his head ruefully. “I wish you could experience it for yourself.”

“Perhaps one day I shall. In the meantime, I experience such things through my human companions.”

Will shifted on the bed. “Do you think... would you be willing, if I asked you...”

“Am I willing to be intimate with you again? I have no objection to it.”

Will’s eyes sparkled. “How long before we have to go down for breakfast?”

“Approximately forty-two minutes.”

“Would you be willing now?”

“Did I fail to adequately satisfy you last night?”

Will couldn’t help but laugh. “Oh, you satisfied me all right. But, well, humans are able to orgasm more than once, you know. And when something feels good, you... you want to do it again.”

“And you would like to ‘do it again’ now?”

Will felt his body stir. “Oh yes, very much.”

“I see.” Data blinked at the man slowly before turning back to the screen, fingers dancing as he called up further files. Will shifted again, confused.

“Data?” He queried. The android glanced at him and then back at the screen.

“I think that perhaps you have forgotten just who is in charge, Will. I will be with you in a moment.”

Will frowned. “If you’re not willing then just say so.”

“I am willing, on my terms, in my time. Lie down.” Data didn’t even look at him that time, just carried on reading the rapidly scrolling words. Will felt a hot flash of anger.

“Hey now, come on, that’s not fair...”

“Will!” Data snapped, twisting in his seat to glare at the man. “I will not tell you again!”

Will opened his mouth in shock and then snapped it shut. The heat in those golden eyes seemed to burn a hole straight through him, scorching him into submission. He almost cowered before the android’s anger.

“I... I’m sorry...” He stammered, and Data’s gaze softened.

“Much better.” The android murmured. “Now, be good and lie down.”

Will scooted onto the bed and lay down on his back. He realized that he was breathing heavily, his heart thumping in his chest, and his cock was rock hard. He felt his face heat, a mix of embarrassment and arousal suffusing his body as he lay naked and expectant, and still Data did not move. He could hear the small sounds of the android’s movements, the light tapping of his fingers. He imagined those fingers walking over his body, and he slid his own hand down to grip his erection, closing his eyes and stroking himself as he fantasized about what Data might do to him when...

“Stop.” Data’s voice was cold and harsh and Will started, his eyes flying open. Data was standing at the end of the bed, looking down on him, his gaze steely. Will moved his hand away from himself.

“Did I give you permission to pleasure yourself?” Data asked. Will stared up at him, his mouth agape.

“You didn’t tell me I couldn’t!” He blurted. Data shook his head.

“You still have much to learn, Will. From now on, you will do nothing unless you are instructed, or permission sought and explicitly given. Do you understand?”

“... Yes.” He croaked the word, his eyes wide with astonishment. God, he was so turned on right now!

“Good. Now, no more talking back, and no more arguing.” Data pushed the man’s legs apart with his knee as he leaned over him, hovering over his body, almost touching, almost. Will wrapped his shaking hands in the sheets as Data’s breath whispered over his face, tantalizingly close. The android’s lips were softly parted, golden eyes glowing. Will gasped as he looked up into that pale face, so alive with lust.

“Will.” Data purred. “Do you wish for me to satisfy you?”

“Yes.” He whispered harshly. Data’s mouth quirked into a smile, and his eyelids lowered, golden irises glowing.

“Beg me.”

“Please, please, Data, I want you...” He couldn’t remember the last time he had been this aroused. He closed his eyes as Data’s lips brushed his and he fought to keep his hips still, trying to not give in to his desire to push their bodies together, to grind himself onto his lover. Data’s lips drifted over his cheek and onto his neck, lipping, kissing and nipping. Will trembled as Data’s fingers found one of his nipples, and he gasped out loud when the android’s tongue slid across the other, the sensitive skin tightening to a peak under that soft caress. His legs were shaking and his hands gripped the sheets into his fists and Data’s hands and mouth and tongue walked his body, awakening his skin into shivering delight, torturous and teasing. He whimpered when Data fastened his teeth onto the inside of his thigh, and then the android was pushing himself up to stand once more at the end of the bed, looking down at the man lying panting before him.

“Sit up.” Data murmured, and Will obeyed, untangling his hands from the sheets and hauling his shaking body up.

“Come here.” Data beckoned with a small jerk of his head, and Will pushed himself to sit before the android. Data looked down on him with a smile and caressed his cheek, before reaching to the zip of his uniform and peeling the jumpsuit from his body, kicking it away. Will gripped the edge of the bed and clenched his jaw, achingly aroused. Data took his own pale phallus in one hand, and placed the other hand on Will’s head, pushing him down gently but firmly. Will gave a shuddering sigh before doing as he was bade and wrapping his mouth around the android’s sex. Data hummed in approval and threaded his fingers into the man’s hair, pushing his head down and encouraging Will to take more of his length. He did the best he could, grabbing at Data’s hips to warn him when he had reached his limit. The android tugged gently on his hair, and he followed the movement of Data’s hand, sliding his mouth up and down the hard pale length. He suppressed a gag as Data pressed himself close and the tip of the android’s cock hit the back of his throat. He knew that Data couldn’t be feeling any pleasure from this. This wasn’t about pleasure, it was about power, and as he looked up at Data, he knew that _this_ was exactly what he wanted. In that moment, he abandoned the part of himself that was Riker, the part that was Number One, second in command of the flagship of Starfleet. He let go of the Commander that was the giver of orders, the strong, capable first officer. He abandoned the Will who was the charming seducer, the alpha male, suave and popular. He let all of those parts of him go and whimpered around the cock in his mouth, giving himself utterly to the dominant one who was gripping his hair, submitting himself, the willing slave. He sucked hard, and the android groaned, and his own cock leapt in response. He could feel his balls tightening, the precum beading on the tip, and he bore down on his dominant’s sex, striving to please him. Data moaned again and Will’s fingers clenched on the android’s hips. God, he was close, so close. He groaned around Data’s cock again, and the android let go of his hair and grabbed his shoulders, pushing him back to sit upright. Will was shaking with tension, the need for release overwhelming, but he wouldn’t move, _couldn’t_ move, not until his dominant bade him. He gazed at the android pleadingly, and Data graced him with a smile.

“Very good.” Data purred. “Now, wait.”

And with that he turned away, leaving Will sitting on the edge of the bed, his legs shaking and fists gripping the mattress. The man whimpered, but he would wait, if that was what his dominant wanted of him. He would wait. He bowed his head in submission, his breathing harsh.

“Will.” Data’s mellow voice called him to attention, and he raised his gaze to meet the golden eyes of his lover. Data was looking down on him, one hand held slightly raised, his fingers glistening with wetness. Will’s eyes widened, but he said nothing.

“Lie down, and put your feet on the bed.” Data commanded. Will did as he was told, face crimson with embarrassment as he bent his knees and put his feet flat to the mattress. Data leaned over him and smiled, before pressing their mouths together. Will moaned into the android’s mouth and squirmed as his cock twitched eagerly, and Data’s hand slid between his legs. The man’s eyes widened as he felt a slick finger circling his anus, but Data didn’t break the kiss as he slowly pressed one pale finger inside the man. Will shuddered, feeling the digit working its way inside of him, delving deep. Data worked his finger in and out, wet with lubricant, and suddenly Will felt a jolt of pleasure and he broke their kiss as he gasped, eyes wide. Data smiled and slid his finger out, only to re-enter him with two, and Will canted his hips desperately as those probing lengths found that place inside once more and his vision filled with stars.

Data worked him, his slim fingers sliding and reaching, crooking to stroke his prostate, and all Will could do was lie there gasping and moaning as the pressure built inside him, until he feared he might burst into flames with it, the heat of his need almost unbearable.

“Please!” He gasped and begged, “Please!”

“Beg me.” Data whispered, and Will’s head rolled, his face slick with sweat, eyes wide, mouth gaping.

“PLEASE! God, please! I beg you, PLEASE!”

Data bent his fingers and Will howled as the android wrapped his other hand around the man’s straining cock and stroked its length once, twice, and then he was shrieking his orgasm at the ceiling as he spurted over his own stomach and those clever fingers wrung pleasure from him and his mind filled with ecstasy. His hips bucked and he cried out again as another jet of cum burst from him, a fresh wave of delight washing over his mind as he was worked from the inside and out. A third twitch of those nimble digits and a final pump of the fist and he howled once more, coating his lover’s hand with a last pulse of his essence, until he had nothing more to give and collapsed into a trembling heap, gasping, shaking and moaning as the heat of his lust fled, leaving him awash with the warmth of satiation, the final release of his tension leaving him drained and shocked. 

Data leaned down and planted a kiss on the man’s sweat-damp forehead and Will gave a shuddering moan as the android slowly withdrew his fingers from his body. Data smiled and quirked an eyebrow.

“You now have approximately twenty-three minutes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inside this fantasy  
> It seems so real to me  
> Synthetic ecstasy, when my legs are open  
> True life behind a wall  
> Where men and angels fall  
> A fading memory, when my mind is frozen
> 
> I can see a frozen point in time  
> Where his figure still awaits  
> Tongue of fire tracing lips outline  
> Where frozen breath originates  
> With one motion of his waiting eyes  
> He strips everything away  
> This one moment is intensified  
> And colors all fade to grey
> 
> I am in the only place that i want to be  
> Though we know that it ends eventually  
> But it's alright because right now we're frozen
> 
> Paraphrased from Frozen by Celldweller


	8. Chapter 8

The rest of his time on the planet was spent in a blissful haze. No longer beset by shame or embarrassment, Will simply allowed himself to fall into the role he had been given. He conceded himself totally to his dominant, following Data like a puppy. The negotiations simply washed over him, he had no input, and no desire for any. He enjoyed the food, the wine, the fresh sea air, and his lover, indulging himself in his lust with his dominant whenever he was given permission. Data was a generous dominant, and treated him well, a fact that Will was pathetically grateful for. Data also did not insist that they join with any of the group ‘activities’ that the Bijugus seemed fond of, preferring to whisk his submissive away to avoid any embarrassment, and Will felt a hint of smugness that he had the android all to himself.

All too soon for his liking the negotiations were over. The farewell dinner was as lavish as any, the declarations of friendship and admiration sincere. When he finally boarded the shuttle and made it ready for departure, it was as if he had walked out of some dreamland, and back to reality. He felt as if he had been sleep-walking, and for a moment after they lifted away from the planet’s surface he wondered how much of it had been real. He sighed heavily before hailing the Enterprise, letting them know that he and Commander Data were en route.

“Sir?” Data’s voice dragged him back to reality, and he glanced at the android. And he felt nothing, looking at him now, sat in the shuttle, face blank and expressionless. How had he ever felt _anything_ for the android? It made no sense.

“I’m fine, Data. Just... everything seems...” He glanced away, uncertain of his words. “... weird.” He finally settled on. It seemed inadequate, and Data quirked an eyebrow.

“Weird, sir?”

“Yeah, everything that happened, on the planet. Between us. It just... doesn’t make sense to me anymore.”

“That is understandable.” Data nodded sagely. “The dynamic of our relationship was, perforce, drastically altered by our circumstances. But rest assured that, once we regain the Enterprise and take on our accustomed roles, you will feel much more yourself.”

“Yeah. Yeah, you’re right.” Riker drew a deep breath and straightened his spine, pushed his shoulders back. Riker, Number One, first officer of the Enterprise. He sighed through his nose.

“Might I be so bold as to venture a hypothesis?” Data inquired politely. Riker laughed ruefully.

“Sure, go ahead.”

“I believe that your attraction to me had very little to do with my physical attributes, and was instead due to the submissive role that you were forced into. I believe that, because in your daily life you are forced to be dominant, you found the enforced subjugation not only erotic, but a cathartic release from your duties and the expectations placed upon you by your seniority. Thus, in many ways, it was a psychological release from your subconscious anxieties regarding your abilities as our first officer, and a chance for you to relinquish control, not only of your responsibilities, but of your whole being, both physically and mentally.”

Riker gaped at the android openly. Data glanced at him, and then back at the controls, as the shuttle approached the hangar entrance.

“My apologies if I have overstepped my boundaries, sir.”

Riker closed his mouth with a snap.

 

Data had been right. Once he was back on the Enterprise the mantle of command fell comfortably upon his shoulders, and he took to his usual duties with zeal, the regaining of control a release in and of itself. It was comforting, nonetheless, to know that what had happened on the planet wouldn’t come between them, wouldn’t alter their working relationship. In that at least, Picard had been wise.

In fact, it was several months before he thought about it at all...

 


	9. Chapter 9

“Enter.”

Riker stomped into Data’s quarters and began pacing up and down, startling Data’s cat into fleeing into the bathroom. Data watched the man in silence for a few moments.

“Is there something that I can do for you, sir?” He inquired, closing his book and placing it neatly on the table. Riker growled in the back of his throat.

“It’s this whole stupid situation! I’m supposed to be negotiating for control of this damn wormhole, despite the fact that we have no idea what good it’ll do us, and the whole time she’s making eyes at that... Ral.” He spat the man’s name. “And, I, I have to make like I’m happy that she’s with that... sleaze-ball!”

“Sir...”

Riker thumped his fist into the palm of his hand, grinding his teeth. “I’m not a trade negotiator! I’m not qualified to be dealing will all this underhanded stuff with the Ferengi!”

“Sir...”

“And I know it’s not my place, but I want to tell Deanna to her face that she’s making a mistake! There’s something about that Ral guy that sets my teeth on edge. He’s not trustworthy, that much’s for sure.”

“Will!” Data snapped the word, and Riker came to a stumbling halt, his eyes wide with shock as he turned to face the android. Data cocked his head.

“Why have you come to me?”

“I... I don’t know.” Riker said weakly, his shoulder slumping. “I just... I felt like... I needed to, to vent to someone and I... thought of you.”

“I see.” Data nodded thoughtfully. “Might I venture a suggestion as to why you decided that I was the best person for you to come to?”

Riker sighed and flopped down next to Data on the sofa, waving his hand idly. “Go ahead. Shoot.”

Data looked at the man sat next to him. “You are under a considerable amount of stress, both professionally and personally. Correct?”

“Yes.” Riker ground the word through gritted teeth.

“You are here because you know, perhaps only subconsciously, that I can provide a temporary means of escape from your obligations.”

Riker shook his head irritably. “I don’t know what you mean.”

“Yes, you do.” Data’s voice had dropped to a husky purr, and Riker darted a glance at the android, startled. That voice! God, he hadn’t thought about Connatus and the Bijugus for months! But the way Data was looking at him sent pins and needles prickling through his fingers.

“Oh.” Was all he could say.

“Oh, indeed, Will. Now, if you wish to continue this, then you will remove your clothing and lie on the bed, and I will attend to you in a moment. Otherwise, feel free to leave.”

Riker felt his face heat, all his anger and frustration welling up in a hot wave. “Now wait just a damned minute! I am your superior officer...”

“No, you are not.” Data smoothly interrupted him. “Not here, and not now. Right now, you are my submissive, and you will do as you are told. Is that understood?”

“... Yes.” Will breathed, and suddenly the tension fell away from him, all the demands and expectations placed upon him shed as swiftly as his clothing as he obeyed his dominant, creeping meekly to the bed and lying down on his back to gaze at the ceiling, his mind blissfully blank of all but desire as he felt the pleasant ache of anticipation suffusing his naked body and his cock hardening. He listened to Data moving around the room, doing goodness knows what, finding menial little things to occupy his time and heighten the man’s tension.

Data appeared in his field of vision, standing at the foot of the bed. He too was naked, and Will groaned with expectation as he drank in the sight of his lover’s shimmering pale body, the android’s erection standing ready, slick and wet with lubricant. Will squirmed with excitement as Data moved up onto the bed and lowered himself down, pressing their chests together and fastening their mouths together in a fierce kiss, forceful and demanding. Will knew what was required of him; nothing, save to lie here and cede control to his dominant. He keened in his throat when Data pulled back, kneeling between the man’s legs and grabbing Will’s knees to push them to his chest.

“This is what you want, is it not?” The android murmured, and Will writhed on the bed, taut with need, flooded with lust.

“Yes, please, yes.” His voice was a harsh whisper, and Data quirked a smile at him.

“I have you precisely where you want to be. And now...” Data leaned over the man. “Now, I am going to fuck you, like the animal you are.”

“Oh God...” Will groaned as Data’s fingers slid inside him, opening him, slicking him with wetness. He twisted his hips, grinding himself onto his lover’s hand, and Data gripped the man’s knee as Will moaned.

“Now, I will tell you what I want of you.” Data purred, and Will gazed adoringly into the android’s half-closed eyes. “I want you to be silent. Can you do that?”

“Yes.” Whispered Will. Data shook his head.

“No, Will. Silent. Not a word, not a sound. Do you understand?”

His fingers hadn’t stopped moving while he spoke, and Will gasped as the questing digits twitched inside him.

“Ssssh.” Data admonished, pushing a third finger inside him. “Do you understand?”

Open-mouthed, Will nodded, fingers clenching in the sheets as sweat broke on his brow and Data found that spot inside again, working him open. He suppressed a whimper as a fresh wave of pleasure rolled hot through his veins and his knees shook. Data slid his fingers from the man and leaned back, hooking Will’s legs over his pale shoulders. He bent forward again, and Will cried out as the android’s phallus breached him, and Data’s hand was suddenly gripping his jaw with a fierce strength. He trembled, caught between fear and burning desire, pinned like a butterfly to a cork board by the fury in the android’s lambent eyes.

“What did I say?” Data hissed. “Silent!” He glared at the man a moment longer before crashing their mouths together, and with a sudden thrust burying himself deep. Will bucked his hips, shocked at the abruptness of the movement, the jolt of pain and pleasure, and Data’s hot breath and firm tongue in his mouth. He strangled a cry as Data thrust into him again, and then the android separated their mouths to lean back, one hand on the bed supporting his pale body, the other hand on the man’s firm thigh. His movements became slow and rhythmic, watching the man intently as Will writhed and gaped, his eyes rolling and fingers scrabbling at the sheets.

“Good, better.” Data pushed Will’s legs up to his chest, mounting him, driving himself deep. Will’s chest heaved as he gasped, trying desperately to stifle his panting breaths as the android pressed him into the mattress. Data’s hard length was raking his prostate, sending bursts of sensation pulsing through his body, and his cock ached as the android’s thrusts pushed him towards his climax. He writhed helplessly under Data’s strong body, canting his hips so that the tip of the android’s phallus hit him just where he needed it, and he cried out as his cock throbbed and ecstasy threatened to overwhelm him.

Data stopped moving. He was absolutely motionless, and for a moment Will’s mind flooded with horror. Had something gone wrong? Was he malfunctioning? Then the android lowered his gaze to stare at the man, and Will trembled at the coldness he saw there.

“What did I say, Will?” The android said mildly. “Silent.” And with that he withdrew himself from the man and left him, slithering off the end of the bed and walking away while Will keened and writhed, unfulfilled, his body aching with need.

“Please, please, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to, I’ll be good, I promise...” He whimpered, almost sobbing.

“If you were good, then you would not have disobeyed me in the first place.” Data replied from somewhere in the room, his voice mellow and level, and Will groaned, twisting the sheet in his fingers.

“I’m sorry, I swear, please!”    

“How sorry are you, Will?” Data’s voice was soft and low, sultry, and Will tossed his head in anguish.

“I’m so sorry, please, so sorry!” He was almost hyperventilating, close to tears.

“Sit up.” Data rejoined him on the bed as Will pushed himself up on shaking arms. Data knelt up before him, ran his knuckles over his cheek.

“Prove it. Show me how sorry you are.” Data purred, and Will gave a gasping whimper as he gripped the android’s hips and took his pale sex into his mouth, tasting himself and the lubricant, swallowing his lover’s cock as deep as he could and inhaling his dominant’s scent. Data’s hands rested on his head as he bobbed his head eagerly, working with his tongue and lips, gazing up in worship. Data gave a low moan, and Will’s finger’s gripped the android’s hips as he felt his own cock twitch and the android’s fingers tightened in his hair. He sucked and Data moaned again, louder this time, and Will pulled on the android’s pelvis, encouraging his dominant to fuck his face, drawing breath when he could, his own hips moving impulsively in time with his mouth. Data’s hands were trembling on his head, and he looked up again, and Data was looking down, his eyes alive with lust.

“Yes, Will, yes.” The android breathed, and Will redoubled his efforts, gulping around the shaft in his mouth and doing his best to swallow it into his throat. Data was groaning out now with each dip of his head, and his white-gold hips were thrusting as he pulled the man’s mouth onto him, and Will was mewling around his cock, his own hardness throbbing insistently but untended. Data’s rhythmic movement stuttered as his hips jerked, and suddenly the android cried out, pressing himself into the man’s mouth as a gout of fluid erupted from his sex, hitting the back of Will’s throat and filling his mouth with sweetness. He gagged reflexively and coughed, snorting the ejaculate as he tried to swallow around the hardness in his mouth, astonished. He had no idea... Data had said he couldn’t...  He snuffled and gulped as he drew his head back, swallowing the fluid, accepting the gift. He had pleased him! He actually pleased him!

“Very good. Very good, Will.” Data was stroking his hair, purring with pleasure, and Will was almost stupefied by the joy he felt, looking into those golden eyes, so pleased with his performance. Data’s hand slid down the man’s body and the android bought their mouths together as he wrapped Will’s straining cock in his hand, muffling his cry of surprise. Will slapped his hands to the bed and leaned back to thrust his hardness into his lover’s hand, delighting in the feel of his dominant’s touch, his tongue in his mouth, his soft lips and clever fingers. He bucked his hips again, so close now, so close, and then Data let go, pulling their mouths apart with a sigh, and Will sobbed with need.

“I said that I would fuck you. I intend to keep that promise. Quiet now.” Data growled, and in a show of brute strength grabbed the man bodily and lifted him up. Almost by instinct Will wrapped his legs around the android’s waist, and then Data was lowering him onto his hardness, breaching him with one smooth thrust, and Will’s fingers clawed at his pale arms as his head fell back and Data drove himself up and into him. Will’s eyes rolled as Data thrust harder and faster, and he clamped his lips together tightly, trying to control himself as he felt his peak rushing towards him, and he was so close now, but he had to be quiet, and he muffled a scream as Data’s cock hit his prostate and his hands scrabbled at his dominant’s shoulders. His throat felt raw from his stifled cries, the taste of Data’s ejaculate still on his tongue, and he could barely hold back the scream that threatened to burst his lungs as his cock throbbed, precum leaking from the slit. He was so close...

“I want to hear you come.” Panted Data, and Will threw his head back and howled as the android impaled him and his orgasm ripped through him, his cock jerking as he came in shuddering spurts up his own chest, all conscious thought erased in a sudden explosion of euphoria that made his head spin with the intensity of it. His whole body was shaking with it, and Data thrust up into him again and forced a fresh bolt of pure pleasure through his body as the android’s hardness raked his prostate again, and his cock throbbed and pulsed with a final jet of semen and a rush of glorious sensation so intense that he almost blacked out. Every breath was a ragged cry, the aftershocks rippling through him in shimmering waves, and his arms fell limply to his sides as Data slowly lowered him to the bed and drew himself out, kissing the man’s sweat-slick face.

“So good. So good.” Murmured Data, smoothing Will’s damp hair. “Rest now.”

He had no choice but to comply with that directive. His whole body felt weak, trembling with shivering jolts as he gasped for air, drunk on pleasure and drowning in the dragging undertow of satiation, and he could do nothing but lie there panting as Data drew a sheet over him and left him to rest.

 

He woke with a jolt. He hadn’t meant to sleep, and for a moment he was totally disorientated. Then his memory returned in a rush as he shifted and felt the ache deep inside him. Oh, fuck. He’d turned up at Data’s quarters, and then...

He sat up, his head spinning, and groaned as his battered body protested at the suddenness of the movement.

“Ah, you are awake. Might I get you some refreshment, sir?”

He looked up at Data, who had risen from his seat on the sofa and was looking across the room at him blandly. Riker felt his face heat.

“Listen, I’m really, really sorry, about...”

Data held up his hand. “No need for apologies, sir. I am more than willing to help my friends when they are in need.”

Riker felt his blush deepen, and he scratched his bearded chin with an awkward laugh. “You, uh... help all your friends... like that?”

“No, sir.” Data shook his head. “You are the only one who has approached me with any requests as regards to a sexual liaison. Apart from...” The android’s voice tailed off, and Riker looked down.

“Tasha. Yeah. And I guess, a bit like me, it wasn’t really _you_ she wanted.” He grimaced. “Sorry, that’s not quite what I meant...”

“That is quite all right. As a matter of fact, I believe that your cases have much in common. Coffee is your preferred beverage, is it not?”  

“Um, sure. Black, thanks.” Riker watched Data move gracefully to the replicator. “I don’t really understand how you can say that our situations are similar at all. I mean, Tasha was intoxicated...”

“That is true. However, at that time I was the person that she chose. She knew that she would be safe with me, that I would be amenable to her overtures, and that I was non-threatening and attentive to her needs. I believe that those same aspects of my personality are what enable you to feel able to come to me when you need to, and indeed to allow yourself to be vulnerable. ” Data held out the mug and Riker took it gratefully, gulping the too-hot drink, and feeling the bitter beverage helping to clear his head. He looked up at the android and drew a breath.

“How do you know so much about this sort of thing?”

“I am a student of the human condition, sir. If I wish to emulate humanity, I am obliged to learn as much as possible about humans and their psychology. My appointment here on the Enterprise provides me with many fascinating subjects and situations.”

“But...” Riker sipped again. “I mean... specifically about sex, and sexual relationships.”

Data nodded. “I have noticed that humans spend an inordinate amount of their time either engaged in, pursuing, or contemplating sex, in all its many and varied guises. As it seems to be such an important part of human lives, and indeed relationships, then it behooves me to be as well versed as possible, in order to prove myself a fit mate for any future partner.”

Riker realized that his mouth was hanging open, and he covered his surprise with another swig of coffee.

“I can’t believe that the only reason you’re interested in having sex is as... research.” His eyes widened as a sudden thought intruded. “Wait... I made you come!” He blurted.

Data quirked his head to one side as his forehead creased. “Sir?”

“When I... when I went down on you! You had an orgasm!”

“Ah!” Data’s eyebrows rose in sudden understanding. “No, sir, I simulated ejaculation, as I believed that it would be an appropriate response at that moment. I hoped that it would bring you pleasure, to think that you had pleased me. Is that wrong?”

“No.” Riker sighed. “Well, it worked. Damn, I... I tricked myself again, didn’t I? Believing that you...” He shook his head and gulped down the last of his coffee while he gathered his thoughts. Of _course_ Data could fake an orgasm... And Data was right, it _had_ been wonderful, to think that he was the one who had awoken the stoical android to sexual pleasure, to have so pleased his dominant...

“I apologize if my deception has offended you.”  

“No! No, I’m not offended, not at all. So... you really don’t get anything out of it?”

Data cocked his head. “I believe that I have just explained what I ‘get out of it.’”

“Sure. Research.” Riker shook his head wryly, before looking up at the android with an almost shy half-grin on his bearded face.

“So... you really don’t mind? I mean, if I was to... come to you again?”

“I have no objections to it. However, I believe that it would be prudent to lay down some rules.”

An hour later Riker left the android’s quarters, his mind whirling.


	10. Chapter 10

It was simple, so very simple. It didn’t affect their working relationship; there was no concern that they may become emotionally involved, and no worries of gossip or tattle-telling. Their liaisons were not infrequent, but Riker did his best not to impose. After all, Data did have his own life. And yes, Riker found himself indulging with others, and enjoying himself immensely. But there were always those times when he felt overwhelmed, stressed and anxious. That’s when he went to the android, the only one who could give him what he needed; loss of control. The relinquishing of responsibility. The release, not just of sex, but of his whole being, into a mindless slave. And, somehow, his sessions with Data always left him feeling refreshed and renewed, imbued with strength, despite the aches and pains. Riker had toyed with the idea of telling Deanna about the arrangement he had with the android, to get her professional opinion on the matter. But on a personal level, he wasn’t sure she’d be able to look him in the eye afterwards.

Nevertheless, through the ups and downs, and over the years, their arrangement persisted.


	11. Chapter 11

“Enter.”

Riker stormed into the android’s quarters. This time his anger was not directionless.

“I can’t believe you!” He snapped, glowering at the android, his fists clenched.

“Sir?”

“You disobeyed me! A direct order! You were insubordinate _to my face,_ Data!”

“Yes, sir. Is this an official reprimand? If so, it would be better done in a professional capacity, as opposed to a private conversation...”

“No, this isn’t official, this is personal!” Riker snarled. Data rose from behind his terminal as Riker stalked towards him. “The Captain was over there on that station, and your best friend, and you were willing to let them die for the sake of some pet theory of yours that you plucked from thin air!”

“It was a theory based on sound scientific evidence...”

“Bull shit, Data, bull shit! You’re so desperate to believe that you’re superior to us that you’re willing to risk human lives to try and prove it to us! Geordi’s your friend, the Captain stood up for you when no-one else would! Doesn’t that mean anything to you?”

“It means an enormous amount to me, sir. But it does not negate the fact...”

“Fuck you!” Riker lashed his arm out, shoving the android in the shoulder, and Data allowed himself to rock with the blow.

“Sir, please do not attempt to turn this encounter into a physical altercation. I have no wish to...”   

“Go on, Data, try me. You think you’re better than me?” Riker’s bearded face was ugly with anger, and the fear underneath. Fear for his Captain, his friend, his mentor. Fear of having to take up command should his Captain fall. The tearing grief that he would be forced to bury. He shoved the android again, and Data simply gazed at him impassively. His fear threatened to choke him, and he swallowed it and twisted it into rage. “Come on, Data. Fight me. Don’t you want to hit me back?”

“No, sir. I have no wish to harm you.”

Riker drew himself up to his full height, glaring down at the android. “I want you to hit me. Come on, you think you can disrespect me and get away with it? Hit me.”

Data simply shook his head. Riker grabbed the android by his shoulder and drew his arm back, fist clenched, and suddenly he was on the floor with one arm twisted painfully up his back, his face pressed to the carpet, his knees tucked under his body.

“Please, sir, I have no wish to harm you. I suggest you calm yourself, or I will be forced to call for Security.”

Riker was shaking with rage, his knees pressed tight to his chest, teeth grinding. Data was holding him there with almost no effort, and he was totally powerless to resist. Totally powerless.

“... Call me Will.” He choked through his gritted teeth, and suddenly Data’s body was covering his, the android’s chest on his back.

“Is that what you _really_ want?” Data purred into his ear. “Not to fight me, but to lose? For you _will_ lose, Will.”

Will squirmed under the android’s body and Data tightened his grip, pulling the man’s arm up slowly and painfully, and he gasped at the jolt of pain that shot through his shoulder.

“You cannot win. I have total power over you. Yes?” Data’s free hand pressed on Will’s head, grinding his cheek into the carpet.

“Yes.” He growled, even as he reached back with his other arm to try and grab the android. He couldn’t do more than claw at Data’s uniformed leg, and the android laughed lightly.

“Is that it, Will? Is that all the fight you have left in you? I must say, I am disappointed.”

Will’s breathing was harsh and labored, the android leaning on his back and pressing his chest into his knees. He writhed under Data’s body, fear turned to fury turning to lust as he struggled futilely, a part of his mind thrilling to the sensations. The weight of Data’s warm body, his fierce strength, the android’s breath hot on his cheek.

“You wished to fight me, Will. Go ahead. Fight me.”

Will twisted his body to kick one leg out sideways, and Data hooked it with his own and used it as a lever to roll the man over, dragging him into a choke-hold. Will suddenly found himself on his back, with the android’s legs wrapping his body and trapping his arms to his sides. Data had one arm around the man’s throat and was tipping his head back, pulling it over his shoulder. He croaked a faint protest and Data retaliated by tightening his arm by a fraction, and Will found himself struggling for air.

“Have you had enough yet?” Data purred into his ear as he arched his spine and pulled with his arm and legs, stretching the man, sending aching pains jolting through his muscles. “Have you had enough?”

Will’s only reply was a gurgling whimper. The strength of the android! He was completely immobilized, and it seemed to be costing Data nothing. He was desperately turned on, and he could feel the android’s erection digging into him as Data pressed his body up. His vision was beginning to darken at the edges as the hold stopped the blood flow to his brain, and he knew that he had no choice. He surrendered, letting his body go limp. Data loosened his hold and lowered his back to the floor and Will sobbed in a breath gratefully. He rolled his head to rub his face against Data’s, tilting his hips to rub the android’s erection against his buttocks, and Data purred in response.

“Pathetic.” Data’s voice was husky, and Will breathed a shuddering sigh. “You are so weak. You asked me if I thought that I was better than you. I _know_ that I am better than you. I am faster, stronger, and more intelligent, and you can never win, Will. Do you understand me?”

Will sobbed a breath and nodded as best he could with Data’s arm tucked under his chin. Data turned his head and ran his tongue languidly up the man’s face as his free hand ghosted down the man’s trembling body and into his pants. Will’s hips bucked as the android grabbed his cock, and he gave a shuddering cry as Data’s pale hand gripped him, sliding up and down as the android ground himself into the man’s buttocks, digging his heels into his thighs. Will whimpered, and Data released his hold on his throat to twist around and bring their mouths together. Will kissed him hungrily, darting his tongue into his dominant’s mouth, thrusting himself into his lover’s hand. Data’s arm moved from the man’s throat to his chest, fingers digging into his pectoral, clutching him close.

Will was torn. He wanted more, wanted to fuck, wanted to _be_ fucked, but to be held like this, immobile, totally dominated by his lover’s inhuman strength, was one of the most erotic things he had ever experienced. He rotated his hips, rubbing himself against Data’s hardness, and was rewarded with a moan from the android. He trembled as Data’s free hand snaked up under his shirt to tease his nipple, pinching it just hard enough to make the man gasp. Oh, to remain here forever, tortured and tormented, subjugated.  

“Get on your knees, where you belong.” Data hissed into his ear as he released him, unwrapping his legs and drawing his hands from the man’s clothes. Will did as he was told, his chest heaving, body hot and yearning. Data gripped the waistband of the man’s trousers and dragged them down, exposing him, and the shock of embarrassment made Will’s cock twitch. There was a faint sucking sound and then two fingers were slid inside him, slippery with wetness, and he groaned and shoved himself back, pushing his lover’s fingers deep. Data worked him open slowly, grinding his slim pale digits into him, spitting onto his fingers as he slid them in and out of the man’s tightness.

“It is fortunate for you that I have the ability to alter the lubricity of my saliva. Say thank you.”

“Thank you. “ Gasped Will, canting his hips onto his lover’s slick hand.

“Do you want more?” Data’s voice was husky, his clever fingers waking the man into shudders of sensation.

“Yes, please, more.” Will breathed, and Data withdrew his fingers. Will heard the soft sounds of the android removing his clothing, and he shivered in anticipation. Data leaned over him,  pushing the man’s jacket and shirt up to press kisses to his spine. He ran his white-gold hands down Will’s arms, and grabbed his wrists with a move so sudden it made the man gasp in surprise. Data pulled Will’s arms up to cross them behind the man’s back, holding them in place with one hand as his other found the back of Will’s head to press his face to the carpeted floor.

“This is where you belong. Here, at my mercy. Yes?”

“Yes.” Will moaned, and in answer Data breached him with one smooth move. He cried out, his body jerking with the shock of the intimate intrusion. Data slowly pressed himself home, burying his sex in the man, and began a slow leisurely grind that set Will to moaning. His shoulders were aching from the stress position they were locked in, the carpet rough against his cheek.

“More.” He gasped, tilting his hips into his dominant. “Harder.”

Data took his hand from Will’s head to grab the man’s hip, and the android began to fuck him in earnest. Will writhed under him, rocking his hips in time with his lover’s thrusts, urging him faster and deeper as his climax built.

“Fuck me. Fuck me!” He groaned, and Data seemed only too happy to oblige, pressing the man’s folded arms into his back to increase the tension on his shoulders and grinding his face into the floor. Will’s head swam with ecstasy as pain and pleasure mingled, and his ears were filled with the panting gasps of his own breath and the smacking of flesh on pseudo-flesh. His peak was rushing up on him, and part of him wanted it, _needed_ the release... and a part of him wanted to be tormented further, denied his pleasure, subjugated. He was crying out with every thrust, his body rocking with the movement, and Data was crying out with him, leaning over his back to ram himself into his tightness.

“Come for me!” Data gasped into his ear, and Will saw stars as the android reached around to grab his cock, pumping it in his white-gold fist, and Will shouted his orgasm, spilling himself over his dominant’s hand as he obeyed the command, a crashing wave of glorious delight pulsing through him and wringing him of all conscious thought as he rutted into the android’s hand and ground himself onto his lover’s sex. Data gave a shuddering cry of his own, his body jerking against the man and thrusting deep into him to drive the last of his climax from him.

Data released his arms and Will slumped gratefully to the floor as the android released him and drew himself out, letting the man fall into a twitching gasping heap. Data sat back on his heels and regarded the man dispassionately for a moment, before scooping him up and laying him on the bed and drawing the sheets over him.

 


	12. Chapter 12

“Come in!” Riker called brightly when the door chimed. He wasn’t expecting Data, and certainly not a Data who looked deeply worried.

“Commander.” Data paused just inside the door as it slid closed behind him. Riker stood from the couch, regarding the android with concern.

“Data? Are you okay?”

“I...” The android’s eyes flicked from side to side. “I am... no. I... I am not.”

“Okay. You want to tell me what’s going on?”

Data opened his mouth and then closed it with a snap. His brow furrowed and he looked down, shuffling his feet. “I do not know.”

Will sighed. It was so difficult getting used to Data with emotions, after knowing him for so many years. But, he reasoned, it must be even harder to learn to cope with emotions for the first time. He took a breath and reminded himself to be patient.

“Right. Well, why don’t you sit down, and start at the beginning?” He motioned to the couch and Data seated himself, twisting his fingers together anxiously, staring at his knees.

“So.” Riker sat down next to him. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

“I...” Data glanced up at him and then away, unwilling to meet the man’s eyes. “I felt... something. And I do not know what it is. And I was hoping that you might be able to... to help me.”

“Right, okay.” Riker shifted, turning his body towards the android. “So, tell me what you were doing when you began feeling this emotion.”

“I had been working through my memory logs, and filtering significant moments through the emotion chip in order to analyse how the emotional response alters my perception of the events.”

“Okay, that makes sense. So, you reviewed a certain memory, and it triggered an emotional response, but you don’t know what the emotion is.”

“That is precisely my predicament, sir. I have very few frames of reference for these sensations, and I am finding it difficult to put a name to the feeling.”

“So, what memory was it?” Riker leaned forward to try and look into the android’s face, and Data darted a glance at him and then looked away. _Was he... embarrassed? Could that be it?_

“I was reviewing a log of one of our... intimate encounters.”

_Oh. Oh shit. Yes, embarrassment. Shame, awkwardness, that’s understandable. Poor Data._

“And the memory made you feel... uncomfortable?”

“Yes... No. I...” Data’s brow furrowed as he analyzed. “Uncomfortable. Causing or feeling unease or awkwardness. In a way, yes, but... not... unpleasant.”

“Not unpleasant? Not a negative feeling?”

“No. It was...” Data squared his shoulders. “It made me want to... do things. Again. That we did, together.”

_Oh. Oh!_

“Data... Could it be lust? Passion? Did you find the memory erotic?”

Data’s mouth opened and then closed again, his golden eyes flicking from side to side. “That would seem to be a reasonable hypothesis, yes.”

“And... feeling that feeling, makes you want... to do things, with me?” Riker felt his heart leap in his chest. Oh, to have Data come to him, willingly!

“Yes. Yes!” Data looked up at him, his eyes alight with understanding. “That is it! Thank you, sir, you have been most helpful.”

Data graced Riker with a smile as he stood from the couch and strode to the door.

“Wait, hang on a minute!” Riker shot to his feet, one hand out. “Don’t you want... don’t you want to do those things?”

Data quirked his head. “Yes, as I said. That is the root of the emotion. Desire.”

“So... Do you want to do those things now?”

“I...” Data looked taken aback. “Sir, are you... offering?”

“Data.” Riker chuckled softly. “The number of times you’ve helped me... Isn’t it about time I returned the favor?”

“I had not considered it.” Data frowned. “My emotional responses seem so... arbitrary. I resist inflicting them upon others.”

“You have to let other people know how you feel. That’s how we learn, and how relationships grow. Be honest, Data, not just with yourself but with others as well.”

“Honest.” Data’s mouth twisted into a wry smile. “I asked you to be honest when we first became intimate, on Connatus. And now you are asking _me_ to be honest with _you_. Sir...” Data paused, and then looked up at Riker, his golden eyes glowing. “...Will.”

Riker’s breath caught as he felt a rush of heat suffuse his body. “... Ask me.”

“I wish to be intimate with you. Are you willing?”

“Oh yes, yes I’m willing.” Will smiled at the android. “I want you to do whatever you want to do. Just go with it, just... feel. And we’ll take it slowly, and...” Data strode over to him and grabbed the back of his head to drag his face down and crash their mouths together. Will’s eyes opened wide and he yelped into the android’s mouth. His heart thumped painfully in his chest, and he screwed his eyes shut and wrapped his arms around Data, pressing the android’s lithe body against his own as their mouths moved together and Data’s tongue flicked against his. Data’s hands gripped the back of Will’s jacked, bunching the fabric into his fists as his kisses became insistent and forceful.

Will jerked his head back to gasp a breath. “H-hang on, slow down.” He gasped. Data buried his face in the man’s shoulder and moaned, his body shaking.

“Okay. Okay, just... calm down a moment.” Will gripped the android’s shoulders and pushed him back a pace.  Data looked anguished, his mouth trembling.

“Will, please, I... I do not know what to do.” He moaned.

“It’s okay, just take it easy.” Will ran his hands up and down Data’s arms. “I know this is all new to you, so just relax. Sit down.” He pushed Data gently back to the couch, and the android slumped gratefully onto the cushions, his eyes anxious.

“Tell you what...” Will put his hand on Data’s knee, and the android shivered. “Why don’t you let me do this? Would you like that? Just relax, and I’ll...” Data gave a sharp gasp as Will’s hand stroked his thigh. Will jerked his hand back.

“What’s wrong? Are you okay?”

“Yes, yes, my... my sexuality program activated.” Data’s eyes flickered with uncertainty. “I did not deliberately access the program...”

“I guess that’s a part of the chip, it changes the way you behave based on your emotions. If you’re aroused, then your body responds.”

“Yes. Yes, that makes sense.” Data shifted uncomfortably. “It feels... strange.”

“Well, I suppose that’s to be expected. Just try and relax. You want me to keep touching you?”

“Please.” Data breathed, and Will put his hand back on his leg, stroking softly up and down his thigh. Data closed his eyes and blew out a shuddering sigh.

“Is that good?” Will breathed, and Data nodded.

“Yes, but, more, I want...” Will’s hand drifted over the android’s crotch and Data gasped. The man’s fingers traced the outline of the android’s sex through his trousers, Will watching Data’s face as the android’s mouth fell open and his brow furrowed, his chest heaving as he drew another shuddering breath.

“Kiss me again, please.” Data whispered, and Will leaned over and met the android’s waiting mouth with his own, reveling in the soft pliable lips and warm breath as Data moaned into his mouth. He put his hand to the android’s face, slid his fingers into his dark hair, and Data arched his body towards him eagerly. Will slid his hand over Data’s burgeoning erection and the android broke the kiss with a soft cry as his head jerked back. Will smoothed his hand over the bulge again and Data twisted his hips eagerly, grinding himself into his lover’s hand.

“Please, please...” Data panted, and Will was sure that he had no idea what he was begging for, apart from more, more sensation, more stimulation. He was suddenly aware of his own arousal, hard inside his pants. 

“Do you want to get undressed?” He murmured and Data nodded, his mouth hanging open as he trembled with need. Will leaned forward and kissed the android’s neck, reaching up to undo Data’s jacket and pushing it from his shoulders. Data moaned and reached for him, but Will drew back.

“Come on.” He took Data’s hand and pulled him up, leading him to his bed.

“Will, please...” Data pushed his body against him, pawing at his chest through his clothes. Will gave a husky chuckle as he stripped off his jacket and undershirt, and Data keened in his throat as he tore his own shirt off, throwing it aside as he pressed against the man’s bare chest, kissing his neck and dragging his fingers down his back. Will gasped and took hold of Data’s arms again.

“Wait, wait, just... slow down!”

“Why?” Data looked at him, wide-eyed. “I feel... I _feel_...”

“I know, I know, but...” Will took a deep breath, gripping the android’s arms tightly. “Listen. I want to take this slowly. You’ve never experienced this before! I don’t want you to feel overwhelmed. And, I want it to be... special. For you. And if I’m honest, you’re so strong I’m a-a little worried about what might happen if you... lose control.”

Data shook his head rapidly. “I would never wish to harm you.”

“You might not _want_ to, but, if you forget yourself... Look, just...” Will loosened his grip and Data slumped slightly, his chest heaving. “Just finish getting undressed and lie down. Let me do this for you. Please?”

Data blew out a shuddering sigh and gave a curt nod. He kicked his boots off and stripped off his remaining clothing swiftly and efficiently, and Will watched with hungry eyes as his lover’s shimmering white-gold body was revealed and the android drew himself up onto the bed to lie back expectantly. Will sucked a breath between his teeth and removed his own remaining clothes before joining Data on the bed, nudging his body up against him and making him tremble.

“Will.” Data breathed.

“It’s okay, I’m here. Just relax, let me do this for you.” He leaned close to brush his lips over Data’s cheek and the android sighed and then gasped as the man’s hand caressed him, stroking down his stomach to drift across his erection.

“Please.” Data clenched his jaw as Will’s hand wrapped around his sex and began to move, smoothing his length. Data clenched his fingers into the sheets as his jaw dropped and he gasped.

“Relax, it’s okay, I’ve got you.” Will nuzzled the android’s cheek and Data turned his head to brush their lips together, sharing breath as his chest heaved. Will suppressed a groan as he watched the android’s face contort with the new sensations coursing through his body, and the man’s cock twitched as Data gasped again, his eyes widening.

“Will...” Data croaked, and his back arched from the bed, and every exhalation became a gasping cry.

“It’s okay, relax, it’s okay, I’m here...” Will was barely aware of the meaningless nothings he was murmuring into the android’s ear as he watched his lover in the throes of pleasure for the first time, the man’s body aching for his touch, but not yet, not yet. He wondered if Data was aware of how different he sounded, his high-pitched panting cries so different from the sounds he made when he was merely pretending at pleasure. Will thrilled to the sounds as Data’s voice rose in pitch and volume as the android’s lithe pale body twitched and jerked, and Will groaned as his own body moved instinctively, seeking his own completion. Data threw his head back with a cry, and Will gripped the android’s sex and he sped up his movements to push his lover over the edge.

“Will!” Data’s eyes widened as his whole body tensed, and the android thrust his hips up into the man’s grip as he came, his mouth open in a silent scream as his body quivered and a spurt of yellow-gold fluid spattered onto his stomach. Will’s hand moved still, smoothing the liquid down the android’s shaft and Data finally cried out, his body quivering as his cock jerked in the man’s hand and he spent himself, spilling his essence over his lover’s fingers as he moaned in panting gasps. Will slowed his movements, eking out his lover’s first orgasm, unwilling to let it end. His own body was clamoring for completion and he could ignore it no longer. He took his hand, slick with his lover’s lust, and wrapped it around his own aching sex. It took him an embarrassingly short time before he was groaning his own climax. Spent, he fell back onto the pillows, and turned his head to look at his lover.

Data was staring at the ceiling, eyes wide and chest heaving as he panted.  

“Are you okay?” Will asked, watching the android intently. Slowly Data’s breaths slowed, and he turned his head to look at the man, astonishment writ large on his pale face.

“Is it like that _every time?_ ”

Will chuckled lightly. “Well, maybe not quite as... profound. But it’s always pretty good.”

“I think I understand now why humans spend so much time and energy on this.” Data’s brow was slightly furrowed, his eyes bright. Will smiled at him.

“Yeah. It’s... not like anything else.”

Data sighed heavily, and then wriggled his body close to rest his head in the crook of Will’s shoulder. Will wrapped his arm around the android and pulled him close. Data sighed again, and Will grinned to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone feels the need for a soundtrack, a deleted scene from the movie 'Star Trek; Generations' works rather well... https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1nUIOebaOL0


	13. Chapter 13

“Enter.”

“Hey. Thought I’d check up on you. No, no, it’s okay...” Riker held out his hand as Data made to rise from his seat. “You don’t have to get up.” Data relaxed back into his seat behind the terminal. Riker smiled ruefully at him.

“Are you okay? I heard you had a pretty rough time of it.”

Data’s hand darted up to touch the side of his face, and just as quickly he dropped his arm to lace his fingers together in his lap.

“I am as well as might be expected, under the circumstances. I am glad to be... whole again.”

Riker frowned and nodded slowly. “I’m sure.” The sight of the android with half his face peeled away had sent a jolt of horror through him which he had masked as best he could, although he was sure that Data had noticed his dismay. He sighed through his nose.

“Mind if I sit?” He motioned to the couch.

“Please, feel free.”

“So.” Riker clasped his own hands in front of him as he sat. “I haven’t seen an official report from you about what happened.”

“That is correct, I have not yet filed one.” Data’s face was impassive, but Riker noticed that the android was sitting ram-rod straight, his spine rigid with tension.

“It’s not like you to be late with your paperwork. Thought I’d come and see if there was a problem.”

“I understand, sir.” Data pressed his lips together for a moment. “I have found it difficult to be completely honest about the events in question.”

“That’s okay. You know, just a brief outline would be fine, we don’t need details.”

Data blinked slowly, and Riker could have sworn he saw the android shudder.

“Quite frankly, sir, I am not sure you _want_ details.”

Riker dropped his eyes and hummed in assent before looking back up at the android.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“No.”

“Okay... Have you been to see the counselor?”

“No.”

Riker sighed. “Data, we want to help you, you know that. Everyone’s noticed that you’re not yourself. We want to get you feeling better. But for that, you’ve got to work with us.”

 Data dropped his eyes as his jaw worked, his brow furrowed. “And if I ask you to help me now, Will? The way I’ve helped you in the past? Can you help me to... let go, for a time?”

Riker forced himself to breathe steadily as his heart began to pound. “If that’s what you want. You know I’m here for you.”

Data pushed himself up from his seat, and crossed the room with rapid long-legged strides to throw himself onto his knees in front of the man and drop his forehead into Will’s lap. Will pushed his fingers into the android’s hair, and Data breathed a ragged sigh.

“Come here.” Will growled, tugging on Data’s hair to raise his head. The android lifted himself up on his knees to push his body between the man’s legs, and Will dragged him into a fierce kiss, slipping his hands around the back of the android’s neck. Data reciprocated eagerly, grabbing at the man’s jacket as their mouths moved together. Will broke the kiss, leaning back to gaze at his lover.

“Undress and get onto the bed.” He said softly, and Data complied, silently stripping himself as Will watched with eager eyes. What a heady sensation, to have a being so powerful submit to him! Data moved to his bed and lay down, staring up at the ceiling with his arms up in supplication, hands either side of his head. Will growled with appreciation as he removed his own clothing and paused a moment to look down and appraise his pale lover before moving onto the bed and covering the android’s body with his own. Data’s mouth opened as he gasped, and the android screwed his eyes shut as Will’s mouth found his again and the man’s lust pressed against his own. Will ground their bodies together, kissing Data’s face as he smoothed his hands up the android’s shimmering arms to grip his wrists as their mouths met again. Data whimpered into his mouth and in answer he caught the android’s lower lip between his teeth, worrying the soft pseudo-skin. He leaned back to devour his lover with his hungry eyes, watching as Data gaped and gasped, his breathing irregular and uneven and his eyes shut tightly. Will tightened his grip on Data’s wrists and the android sobbed, and with a shock of clarity Will realized that Data wasn’t aroused. He was afraid.

“Data?” He said softly. “Are you okay?”

Data didn’t open his eyes as he shook his head, jaw clamping shut, his teeth grinding.

“Hey, hey. Tell me what’s wrong.”

Data just shook his head again, pressing his lips tight as his brows came together. Will slipped off to lie next to him on the bed, releasing the androids wrists. He watched Data with deep concern, his desire draining from his body.

“Data, what is it?”

Data had relaxed a fraction, but his eyes were still screwed shut, his breath hitching in his chest.

“She held me like that. When...” His voice broke as he choked on his words. Will reached out and put a hand to his chest, and the android trembled.

“Data. Look at me.”

Data turned his head and opened his eyes. He gave a shuddering sigh.

“I am sorry.”

“You don’t have to be. It’s not your fault.”

Data closed his eyes again for a moment as he composed himself, and then the words began to pour out of him, a lanced boil of pain and fear and horror.

“She captured me. She sought to make me her consort. I resisted, at first. But she activated my emotion chip. I was afraid. And then, she... she caused me pain. And...” He gulped a sob. “She wanted to seduce me. And I... I used my memories of your behaviours, and I submitted to her. I-I did not want... what she...” He sobbed again, sending two yellow-gold tears spilling from his eyes. “She gave me flesh! Human skin, harvested from my crew-mates! A-and I had to pretend that I was pleased, and I had to lie and deceive and-and-and pretend that I wanted her...” He gasped another sob and Will reached out and drew him close. Data pushed his face into the crook of the man’s shoulder and began to weep, and Will felt the tears pooling into the hollow of his collar-bone.

“It’s okay, you’re safe, it’s alright.” He murmured, pressing his lover close and waiting for the storm to pass. His chest felt tight with horror. If only Data had told him! He had no heart to berate him for his concealment of the truth. _No wonder he hadn’t wanted to write his report._ He reached up to smooth the android’s hair, brushing the tears from his face as his heaving sobs lessened.

“Shush, it’s okay, I’m here.”

“Will.” Data croaked his name through his gasping breaths, and lifted his hand to grip the man’s fingers. He tilted his head to look at his lover’s face.

“Will... No more lies. No more deceptions. No more games, I have not the heart for it.”

“Okay, that’s fine, I understand.”

“If I asked you... to be with me, now, but just... as we are...”

Will looked down into Data’s eyes. _No more lies._

“Yes.”

Data blew out a shuddering sigh and tilted his chin up to bring their mouths together, soft and tender. Will pulled him tight to his chest, tasting the sweetness of his lover’s tears in his mouth as they kissed, gentle for the first time. He closed his eyes to give himself over to the sensation of the android’s pliant lips against his own, his body thrilling to the contact. This he knew how to do. Calm and slow, he shifted his body until they were chest to chest, pulling his lover to him as they kissed, reveling in the warmth of his body and the way his breathing had calmed from hysterical gasps to a deeper, steady rhythm. He felt his lust rise, and Data’s answering hardness pressing against his leg. He broke the kiss and leaned back to look into the android’s golden eyes.

“You okay?”

“Yes, yes, but I need... more, please. Be with me, now.”

“How do you want me?”

“Like this. And you... Please...” Data gave up trying to explain and simply grabbed the man’s hips and lifted him up to slide one pale leg underneath Will’s body, drawing his other to his chest. Data drew his tongue slowly over his own palm, leaving it slick with thickened synthetic saliva. He reached down to wrap his hand around Will’s sex and smoothed the lubricant over him, making him growl in anticipation.

“Wait, a moment.” Data breathed, and he brought his hand to his mouth again. Will watched avidly as the android sucked his pale digits into his mouth and then drew them out, glistening with wetness. He reached down behind himself and kissed his lover tenderly as he began to open himself, and Will slid his hand between their bodies to take both of their erections in his hand, squeezing and caressing as Data’s breathing became heavy. With a groan the android drew his fingers from himself and reached down to guide the man’s cock to his opening, biting his lip as he pressed the tip inside himself. Will breathed out a sigh as he shifted his body to push himself in, and Data canted his hips to ease himself onto the man’s sex.

Will paused a moment, gazing at Data’s face, gauging his reactions and allowing their bodies to adjust, letting the sensation of the heat and tightness of his lover wash over him. He put one arm out to pillow Data’s head, and stroked down the android’s flank with his free hand. He felt the tiny servos under the shimmering white-gold skin shiver with the sensation of his passing hand.

“Okay?”

“Yes.” Data whispered, one hand braced on his lover’s chest, the other wrapped around his waist. He looked into the man’s eyes for the space of a breath before leaning in to press their lips together, simultaneously rocking his hips into him. Will kissed him back slowly, letting their mouths explore each other, their tongues tangling, and he put his hand to the android’s hip to guide his movements as he began to thrust, slowly, slowly. He felt almost drunk with this, the heady beauty of the moment that his long-time lover gave himself freely to him, seeking comfort and tenderness, and he could provide. He rocked him gently, moving their bodies together as equals.

“Tell me if you want to stop, or change what we’re doing.” He murmured, caressing his lover’s soft leg. Data groaned and leaned his body away a little, changing the angle of penetration until his eyes widened and he gave a shuddering gasp. Will stopped moving.

“Are you okay?” He said, putting his hand to the android’s face. Data’s mouth was gaping, his eyes glowing.

“Yes, good, again.” He gasped, and Will drew out a little and then pressed in, and Data’s head jerked back in astonishment.

“What is it? You want me to stop?”

“No, no, please do not stop, please Will...” Data’s fingers scrabbled at the man’s hip, tugging insistently, and Will realized that the android must have the equivalent of a prostate. He made it his mission then to elicit a gasp or a groan from his lover with each movement as Data’s hands pawed at him, his golden eyes alight with pleasure. Will fought not to give in to his own rising desire and to keep his movements slow and tender, but it was becoming increasingly difficult as Data bucked his hips onto him, lifting his leg to allow the man to push himself deeper. Data laced his fingers together behind Will’s neck and leant back, driving himself onto his lover’s cock with increasing urgency as his breathy cries rose. Will moaned and grabbed the android’s hip, pulling their bodies together and Data howled, twisting his hips and throwing his head back, his pale cock rigid between their bodies. Will ground his teeth together, forcing himself to wait, hold on. He groaned as he felt Data’s body grip him.

“Data, I’m gonna come, God Data...” His fingers clenched on the android’s hip as he drove himself up and in, and Data’s eyes rolled as he moved with him, loosing his grip on the man’s neck to latch onto his shoulders as his spine arched and he cried out, and then his pale phallus jerked as he came, spurting yellow gold as his head fell back and his mouth opened wide. Will felt the android’s body tighten around him, and he thrust desperately into his lover, so sweet and warm, and then he was climaxing, crying out his orgasm as he released, his hips moving spasmodically as he drove the last of his lover’s ecstasy from him, their panting cries and hot breath mingling in their shared euphoria.

Data tipped his head forward to press his forehead to his lover’s, his golden eyes wide with delight as he gazed at the man, his pale hands gripping his shoulders. Will rested there until his heart stopped pounding, and then wrapped his arms around the android, pulling their bodies together. Data relaxed into the embrace, allowing his leg to fall across the man’s waist, neither of them willing to relinquish the contact.

“Will.” Data breathed, as he shifted to brush their cheeks together. Will tilted his face slightly, caressing the android’s face with his bearded chin.

“It’s okay, just relax, I’ve got you.”

“Yes.” Data whispered. “You have me. And I have you.”      

 

  


End file.
